Loving Him
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Aku bergairah melihat ketampanan mu. Dirimu bagaikan medan magnet yang menjeratku, membuatku terjebak dalam cinta mu walaupun seluruh dunia membenci kita berdua. (YAOI & OOC ) Note: All of characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1 : Accidental Sex

Dua orang pria berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Kedua pria ini baru saja menyelesaikan misi mereka. Salah satu pria memiliki mata onyx dan rambut pantat ayam, sementara yang satunya lagi berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Hey, teme ! Temani aku minum yuk !" ,Naruto berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Hn.. aku capek, aku ingin istirahat saja. Misi tadi sangat melelahkan " ,jawab Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Bila saat ini ada kasur di depan nya, tentu ia akan segera tidur di kasur itu.

"Ayolah, teme. Temani aku.. Kita harus bersenang – senang setelah misi. Anggap saja ini sejenis celebration "

"Ck.. baiklah, dobe. Awas saja kalau kau sampai mabuk dan menyusahkanku "

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah kedai makan sepuasnya yang juga menyediakan alcohol. Terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang tengah minum alcohol maupun sedang memanggang makanan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut kedai.

Sasuke memesan sake, sementara Naruto sedang memanggang 3 potong sapi.

"Teme, kau pesan berapa botol sake ?" ,tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah nasi.

"2 botol" ,jawab Sasuke sambil mencelupkan daging ke niku tare (*) .

"2 botol ? sedikit banget " ,jawab Naruto dengan sebal, kemudian ia berteriak. "Ojii – san, tambah 2 botol sake lagi"

"Banyak sekali. Kau kan tidak kuat minum. Aku juga tidak ingin banyak minum hari ini" ,Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Heh ? kau meremehkanku ya ? Liat saja hari ini aku akan minum sake lebih banyak daripada kau !" ,jawab Naruto dengan antusias.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, kemudian berkata "Heh ? ingat terakhir kali saat kau minum dobe ? Kau mabuk setelah minum 2 gelas sake, akhirnya terpaksa aku dan Sai mengantarmu pulang"

"Itu kan waktu itu. Kali ini aku akan minum 3 botol sake tanpa mabuk sedikitpun"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kemudian ia berusaha memasang wajah datar dan berkata, "Cih.. rasanya sampai mati pun itu tak akan pernah terjadi "

Tak lama kemudian 4 botol sake pun datang, Naruto langsung mengambil 1 botol sake dan meminum setengah nya. Sementara Sasuke menuangkan botol sake ke gelas nya sendiri dan meminum nya.

"Dobe, wajah mu merah tuh. Sudah, jangan minum lagi" . Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto yang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Hah.. Aku masih kuat tuh, aku tidak mabuk sama sekali" , Naruto menghabiskan botol alcohol yang tadi diminum nya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri mulai pusing. Sasuke menuangkan sake ke gelas nya lagi dan menghabiskan 2 gelas sekaligus.

"Teme, kau ganteng sekali ya. Hehehe "

"Hah ?" , Sasuke yang sedang meminum botol sake ke 2 nya langsung tersedak.

Naruto meminum botol sake ke 2 nya hingga habis, lalu berteriak "Ojii – san, tambah 2 botol sake lagi.. hik"

"Dobe ! cukup ! kau sudah mabuk. Ayo kita pulang sekarang !" ,jawab Sasuke dengan setengah membentak. Kali ini ia harus membopong Naruto sendiri ke rumah nya yang membutuhkan waktu 20 menit jalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"Tidak, teme.. aku belum mabuk sama sekali hik.. " ,kali ini wajah Naruto sudah merona merah.

Sasuke segera membayar pesanan mereka, kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk nya dan menghabiskan 2 botol sake sekaligus agar Naruto tidak meminumnya. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan kepala nya pening dan wajah nya memerah. Ia segera membopong Naruto untuk berjalan ke rumah Sasuke.

"Teme, hik.. kau tampan sekali ya.. mata onyx mu indah sekali. Aku.. aku cinta pada mu ". Sasuke terbelalak kaget, tiba – tiba Naruto mencium bibir nya. Sasuke merasa tubuh nya kaku akibat efek 4 botol sake yang diminum nya, namun ia tidak memberontak atau membalas ciuman Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan aroma alcohol dari mulut Naruto, ia sedikit risih.

"Sasukehhhh, aishiteru.. hontou ni, aishiteru !" ,teriak Naruto tanpa memedulikan pandangan aneh orang – orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menggandeng Sasuke sambil membaringkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto yang sedang mabuk ke salah 1 kamar tamu di rumah nya. Ia segera mengambil futon yang tergulung di dalam lemari dan menaruh nya di lantai, setelah itu membaringkan Naruto ke dalam futon.

Sasuke segera berjalan ke luar kamar, namun Naruto bangkit dan menarik nya. Ia menarik Sasuke ke dekat futon dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Sasuke tidak berusaha melawan, kini Naruto berada di atas tubuh nya.

Naruto segera melucuti pakaian Sasuke hingga kini Sasuke tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, kemudian ia sendiri melepas pakaian nya.

Sasuke hanya diam, kini kesadaran nya sudah hilang sepenuhnya akibat sake. Ia hanya menutup mata, membiarkan Naruto menikmati tubuh nya.

Naruto kemudian berbaring di atas nya, ia menggigit telinga Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memekik.

Hasrat telah menguasai seluruh tubuh Naruto, Sasuke pun mulai menikmati nya. Naruto menciumi seluruh tubuh Sasuke, mulai wajah, leher, dada hingga alat kelamin nya.

"Sasuke, kau tampan sekali malam ini. Kau begitu sexy, membuat ku bergairah . Terima lah 'hadiah' ku malam ini" , selesai berkata begitu, ia menyodorkan alat kelamin nya yang telah ereksi ke wajah Sasuke, sementara ia sendiri menghisap alat kelamin Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghisap alat kelamin Naruto.

Mereka berdua terus menghisap, setelah selesai, Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan memasukkan ujung alat kelamin nya ke anus Sasuke. Sedikit darah keluar dari anus Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, namun Naruto malah menikmati nya.

"Aaahh.. sakit, Naruto" ,jerit Sasuke.

"Sasu – kun, tahanlah sebentar. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukai nya" ,jawab Naruto. Nafsu nya semakin tak terkendali, tubuhnya semakin panas karena hasrat yang membara, setetes keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Kemudian, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi bibir merah tipis yang sexy dan memasuki lidah nya. Sasuke balas menggelitik lidah Naruto yang berada di dalam mulut nya dengan lidah nya sendiri.

Malam itu adalah permainan sex yang paling liar dan paling memuaskan bagi mereka berdua. Itu adalah pengalaman sex pertama bagi mereka berdua, pengalaman sex pertama yang sungguh menyenangkan.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam futon yang sama dan tidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

Keesokan pagi nya, Sasuke bangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Ia merasa sakit di bagian anus nya dan telinga nya masih merah akibat gigitan Naruto semalam. Ia melihat Naruto yang tidur di samping nya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sasuke cepat – cepat mengenakan pakaian yang dipakai nya semalam, ia melihat pakaian Naruto berserakan di kamar.

"Apa – apaan ini ? " desisnya.

Ia segera mengguncang tubuh Naruto, namun Naruto tak juga terbangun.

"Hey, cepat bangun, Dobe !" ,teriak Sasuke dengan frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka mata nya, "Hmm… ada apa sih teme ?"

Naruto menyadari tubuh nya telanjang dan langsung berteriak, "Teme ! apa yang kau lakukan, hah ? Kenapa kau berada di kamar ku ? Kau memperkosa ku ya ?!"

"Semalam kau mabuk, lalu aku membawa mu ke kamar tamu di rumah ku. Semalam, kau memperkosa ku ya ?!" ,teriak Sasuke, dengan panik. Ia jijik membayangkan kemungkinan Naruto memperkosa diri nya.

"Enak saja ! Jangan – jangan kau menelanjangi ku, teme ! Cepat keluar !"

"Tch.. . menjijikan" Sasuke berjalan keluar memegangi anus nya yang terasa sedikit sakit, " Cepat kenakan pakaianmu! Aku menunggu di luar "

Sasuke masih merasa kepala nya pusing, perlahan ia menutup mata nya, mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia mulai mengingat ketika Naruto menyebut nya tampan hingga menyetubuhi nya, wajah nya langsung memerah karena malu sekaligus merasa mual karena jijik

Naruto keluar dari kamar, kemudian menemui Sasuke yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Teme, kau kenapa ?"

"Dobe ! Jauhi aku mulai sekarang !"

"Hah ? apa ? kenapa mendadak menjauhiku sih ? Kau aneh, teme"

"Semalam –" ,Sasuke memutus kata – kata nya. Ia ingin muntah mengingat nya.

"Semalam apa sih ? Aku nggak ngerti maksud mu ?"

"Uh.. semalam, kau menyetubuhi ku.. " ,jawab Sasuke dengan lirih.

"APAAAA ? TIDDAAAKKKK ! kau bercanda kan, teme ? Sudahlah, candaan mu sungguh tidak lucu, tahu !"

"Aku serius..", jawab Sasuke dengan lemah, kemudian ia segera mengambil air dan segera berlari ke wc untuk berkumur dan muntah. Ia merasa lemas dan jijik dengan tubuh nya sendiri.

"TIDAAAKKK ! " ,Naruto telah sepenuh nya ingat akan kejadian semalam. Ia pun segera berlari ke wc dan segera muntah.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke ikut merasa jijik. Ia merasa shock dan kecewa dengan perilaku adik nya. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk berpura – pura tidak tahu dan tidak melaporkan kepada orang tua nya.

* * *

**Note:**

**-Nikutare: Saus Wijen untuk mencelupkan daging yang akan dipanggang**

First fanfic Sasu x Naru.

Rasanya pengen bikin fanfic yang ga biasa, Sasuke berperan sebagai uke & Naruto jadi seme.

Fanfic ini OOC banget..

oh ya, thanks bwt yg udah baca cerita ini & mohon review nya bwt ide di chapter 2 & saran + kritiknya..


	2. Chapter 2 : End of the ordinary Life

Naruto akhirnya pulang kembali ke rumah nya. Sementara Sasuke kembali ke kamar nya dan terus termenung disana.

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak langsung masukdan menggunakan kedua jari nya untuk menekan dahi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Onii – san , kenapa kau masuk ke kamar ku tanpa mengetuk sih ?" ,tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu kok, kau tidak menjawab, makanya aku langsung masuk. Kau baik – baik saja Sasuke ?"

"Yah, aku baik – baik saja, onii – san "

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tidak berekspresi di wajah nya, tersirat sedikit rasa jijik di wajahnya. "Kau tidak baik – baik saja, Sasuke. Jangan bohongi aku, aku tahu tentang kejadian semalam"

Sasuke kaget, ia tiba – tiba saja merasa takut bila orang tua nya atau seluruh penduduk konoha mengetahui nya. Seluruh desa shinobi, terutama konohagakure sangat konservatif terhadap kaum gay / lesbian, ia khawatir akan mencoreng nama baik klan Uchiha.

"O – onii – san, b – bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" , Sasuke menunduk dengan gugup, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan Naruto. Maafkan aku" ,Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Onii – san, kumohon jangan beritahu otou –san dan okaa – san "

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka. "

"Onii – san ,aku menyesal. Kalau saja kemarin aku bersikeras tidak mau menemani Naruto minum, ini tidak akan terjadi" ,setetes air mata keluar dari mata onyx Sasuke, Sasuke berusaha menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

Itachi langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menepuk punggung nya, "kalau kau mau menanggis, menanggislah. Kau tidak harus menahan perasaan mu hanya demi bersikap layaknya seorang Uchiha. Kau adikku, bukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sempurna."

Sasuke menanggis tanpa suara dalam pelukan Itachi. Ia merasa perasannya jauh lebih lega, setidaknya ada Itachi yang mengerti dirinya.

Brak.. tiba – tiba pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka dengan keras, Fugaku masuk dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah, ia memegang sebuah katana, sementara Mikoto hanya diam mengikuti suami nya, namun wajah nya sangat sedih.

"SASUKE ! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, APA BENAR SEMALAM KAU PERGI MINUM BERSAMA NARUTO ?" ,bentak Fugaku, membuat Sasuke menghapus air mata nya dan melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Itachi hanya diam memandang ayah nya.

"I – iya, otou – san " ,jawab Sasuke dengan terbata – bata.

"Naruto menyatakan cinta padamu kan ? dan kau menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan mesra. Hal ini telah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di seluruh Konoha", jawab Fugaku.

Mikoto merasa sedih dalam hati nya, namun kali ini ia bersikap tegas, "Kau tahu ? hal ini telah mencoreng nama klan Uchiha. Kau mempermalukan keluarga kita dan juga desa Konoha bila sampai desa shinobi lain nya mengetahui hal ini"

"Ya, aku tidak sudi bila orang menjijikan seperti kau berada di rumah ini. PERGI DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG JUGA ! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KE SINI, KAU BUKAN LAGI ANGGOTA KELUARGA INI ! Kau tidak boleh lagi menyandang nama Uchiha, kau juga bukan lagi anggota klan Uchiha. Akan kuambil kedua bola mata mu sekarang juga sebagai tanda bahwa kau bukan lagi klan Uchiha, kau tak akan bisa memakai jurus Uchiha tanpa mata itu"

Sasuke mengigit bibir nya dan mengepalkan tangan, perasaan nya campur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, marah dan benci kepada segala nya, termasuk orang tua nya, bahkan kebodohan diri nya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Otou – san ! Jangan ambil mata Sasuke ! Ini bukan salah Sasuke " ,teriak Itachi.

"Oh ? rupanya sekarang kau berani melawan Itachi ? dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Jangan – jangan kau juga seperti Sasuke ya ? makanya kau membela nya" ,jawab Fugaku dengan sinis, ia kemudian menggunakan katana untuk memukul tubuh Sasuke berulang – ulang ,Sasuke terdiam sambil menahan sakit.

Ketika Fugaku akan memukul Sasuke lagi, Itachi segera mendorong adik nya untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan diri nya dipukul.

"KAU MEMBELA NYA ITACHI ? APA KAU JUGA MAU KUUSIR, HAH ?!" , teriak Fugaku. Ia kembali memukul Sasuke.

"Dasar anak gagal yang menyusahkan.. sampai kapanpun kau tak akan sehebat & sejenius Itachi. Beruntung aku tidak pernah serius melatih mu" , jawab Fugaku lagi.

"Sudah Fugaku, hentikan semua ini. Usir saja dia, aku juga menyesal pernah melahirkan anak seperti ini"

"Itachi – nii , kau tak perlu membela ku. Okaa – san dan otou – san benar, aku akan pergi sekarang" ,jawab Sasuke dengan datar, walaupun hati nya perih.

"Sasuke, mereka harus tahu yang sebenernya, kalau kau berdua mabuk dan Naruto 'memperkosa' mu "

"Biarkan saja" ,jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah melewati Itachi dan mulai membereskan barang – barang nya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi merasa sedikit bersalah, sebenarnya mereka percaya bila Sasuke diperkosa, namun sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha, ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan demi kehormatan keluarga, klan maupun desa nya.

"Sasuke, maafkan okaa – san ya. Namun kami terpaksa harus mengusirmu, kami tak punya pilihan. " ,Mikoto mendekati Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

"Sasuke, ini hadiah dariku. Anggap saja ini kenang – kenangan dariku. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi, maafkan aku yang tak dapat membelamu dari otou – san maupun penduduk desa" , Itachi menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan 3 bulatan yang dipakainya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal, Onii – san " ,jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah melewati Fugaku dan Mikoto. Itachi meneteskan air mata ketika Sasuke telah meninggalkan pintu.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mansion Uchiha, ia berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan, namun Ino dan Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan jijik ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, bagaikan Sasuke adalah seonggok sampah yang tak dianggap. Sebelumnya, Ino dan Sakura adalah fans Sasuke, namun mereka berubah 180 derajat sesudah mengetahui Sasuke adalah gay.

Sasuke kemudian melewati seorang ibu yang menggandeng anak kecil, ketika Sasuke menatap nya, si Ibu langsung berjalan dengan cepat melewati Sasuke. Sasuke mendengar si Ibu berkata kepada anak nya sambil menunjuk Sasuke, "Lihat, dia adalah gay. Dia itu tidak normal, kau tidak boleh seperti dia"

'Maafkan okaa – san. Kami terpaksa mengusirmu, kami tak punya pilihan' , perkataan Mikoto terus menerus terngiang di benak Sasuke.

'Tak punya pilihan apa nya ? Kalian bisa membela ku bila kalian mau' ,jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Ia meninju tembok di samping nya dengan keras hingga tembok itu retak.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah Naruto, ia mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto membukakan pintu.

"Teme, tumben sekali kau kemari."

"Brengsek kau, dobe ! Kau menghancurkan hidupku !" ,teriak Sasuke sambil meninju pipi Naruto dengan keras.

"O – oi ,kau kenapa sih ? Kau aneh sekali, teme. Hari ini kau sangat emosional, apa kau terbentur sesuatu ?"

" Diam !" . Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia duduk di sofa sambil terdiam.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, huh ? Aku tidak mengerti " , jawab Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

"Aku diusir. Seluruh penduduk konoha sudah tahu akan kejadian kemarin"

"Apa ? bagaimana bisa ?! Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apa – apa diluar sana", Naruto membelakakan mata dengan kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa mereka melihat kita kemarin"

"Teme, maafkan aku.. Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini"

"Aku menyesal telah menemanimu minum, dobe ! Kau tahu, semalam adalah sex pertama ku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi" ,Sasuke memeluk lutunya.

"Ini juga pertama bagiku, teme. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa harus ku umumkan kalau aku telah 'memperkosa' mu selaman saat kita berdua mabuk ?"

"Hal itu malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Aku akan dianggap sebagai Uchiha lemah yang tak mampu menjaga diri. Untuk sementara, aku akan menginap di rumah mu. Aku tak punya lagi tempat berlindung"

"Baiklah, taruh saja barang – barang mu di kamarku. Rumahku hanya ada 1 kamar. Aku pergi sebentar ya" ,jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia langsung memindahkan barang nya ke kamar Naruto.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju supermarket Konoha untuk membeli ramen instant dan beberapa makanan, sepanjang jalan ia merasa semua orang menatap nya dengan sinis.

'Inikah rasa nya dibenci lagi ? Aku begitu bodoh dengan bersikap seperti ini setelah diakui penduduk desa, aku bahkan menghancurkan Sasuke', batin Naruto. Ia merasa dada nya sangat sakit, mengingat seluruh kebencian yang pernah diterimanya dahulu.

Ia memasuki supermarket, terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang menatap nya dengan jijik, beberapa bahkan berbisik – bisik sambil menunjuk – nunjuk dirinya. Ketika ia ingin mengambil tomat untuk Sasuke, ia bertemu dengan seorang remaja pria yang juga sedang memilih tomat, remaja pria itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan cepat – cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto makin merasa tidak nyaman, ia segera mengambil tomat, pasta gigi, sabun, sedikit snack dan ramen instant untuk persediaan 1 minggu. Ia langsung mengantri di kasir, kemudian ia melihat Hinata dan Neji yang sedang mengantri di depan nya.

"Hai Hinata, hai Neji !" ,sapa Naruto mencoba berbasa – basi.

Hinata dan Neji memandangnya sekilas, namun langsung membuang muka. Neji yang berada di depan Naruto langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata dan berusaha menghindari kontak fisik dengan Naruto.

Selesai membayar, Neji dan Hinata bergegas meninggalkan supermarket tanpa mengucapkan sayonara kepada Naruto.

Ketika tiba giliran nya, si kasir segera menunduk dan terlihat sangat jijik untuk memegang barang – barang yang dibeli Naruto. Ia memasukkan barang ke dalam plastic dengan cepat agar ia bisa selesai secepat mungkin untuk melayani Naruto. Ketika Naruto menyerahkan uang, si Kasir memegang uang itu dengan memegang ujung uang denga 2 jari dan memberi kembalian serta bon secepat kilat. Si kasir terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari supermarket, ia sangat lega karena tidak banyak orang di jalan, ia tidak perlu merasa tidak nyaman karena tatapan tajam, sinis serta cibiran orang – orang. Naruto berlari ke rumah nya.

Sesampai nya di rumah, Naruto menaruh barang yang dibeli nya ke dapur dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam. Naruto terperangah melihat wajah Sasuke, Sasuke begitu tampan saat tidur, perpaduan antara wajah tampan yang cool dan wajah yang cute. Naruto merasakan dada nya berdebar seperti sedang jatuh cinta, tubuh nya terasa panas dan gairah nya mulai sedikit meningkat, namun ia berusaha menahan hasrat nya sebelum memanggil Sasuke.

"Teme, ayo bangun !"

Sasuke segera membuka mata nya dan menatap Naruto yang duduk di samping kasur nya.

"Kurasa ucapanmu benar, teme. Penduduk desa memang merasa jijik dengan kita. Aku telah melihat nya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? kita harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini, dobe"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari desa ini. Kurasa cepat atau lambat, desa Shinobi lain akan tahu tentang rumor ini, aku tidak mau membuat seluruh penduduk desa ini malu"

"Kita harus kemana ? dan apa yang akan kita lakukan, dobe ?

"Untuk sementara, kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari desa ini. Mungkin kita bisa menetap di Amegakure untuk sementara waktu"

"Kurasa kita harus pergi besok pagi, paling lambat besok malam " ,jawab Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah jendela di kamar Naruto.

'Selamat tinggal onii – san, kuharap aku dapat bertemu dengan mu lagi. Aku akan merindukanku' ,batin Sasuke sambil menerawang jauh dan mengelus kalung pemberian Itachi yang kini dipakai di leher nya.

* * *

**Chapter 2 semakin jauh dari romance.. sorry buat para pembaca yg pengen romance**

**sebenarnya author berniat ga bikin romance dulu di chapter 2 & 3, kemungkinan romance bakal lanjut di chapter 4.**

**Thanks buat yg udah ngasih review nya di chapter 1.**

**Reply to review: **

**Lime - chan : thanks bwt koreksi nya**

** Nagisa - chan : lho ? sasu x naru & naru x sasu sama aja kan ? author ga terlalu ngerti ttg fanfic yaoi.. ini fanfic yaoi pertama author memang sih di fanfic ini awal - awalnya Sasuke jadi uke, nanti ada juga kok giliran Sasuke jadi seme. (walaupun bakal lebih banyak Sasuke jadi uke sih)**

** Dinda clyne : author sengaja bikin gitu, awalnya dari ga sengaja lama - lama mereka jatuh cinta. Mungkin di chaper 4 & seterus nya bakal lebih asem.. **

** guest: ga akan ngejauhin kok.. malah makin deket, fanfic ini masih in progress**


	3. Chapter 3 : Protect Him

Keesokan hari nya, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengambil barang – barang yang dipersiapkan nya dan meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Teme, kau sudah siap untuk meninggalkan konoha kan ?"

"Hn.."

"Kau masih marah ya ?"

"Nggak" , jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh.. tapi kenapa wajah mu pucat, teme ? apa kau baik – baik saja ?" , tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menatap Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sangat pucat, ia berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kaki nya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum matahari terbit dan penjagaan semakin ketat" , jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ya, ayo pergi teme" ,jawab Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan melewati gerbang konoha. Syukurlah para Jounin yang biasa menjaga gerbang sedang tertidur sehingga mereka berdua lolos.

* * *

Setelah melewati gerbang konoha, mereka berdua terus berjalan cepat. Sasuke bernafas ter engah – engah.

"Teme, kau sebenarnya sakit kan ?"

"Ck.. sudah kubilang tidak, dobe"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak baik – baik saja . Jangan bersikap sok kuat di depan ku, teme"

"Aku tidak sok kuat ! Aku baik – baik saja " , Sasuke menghindari tatapan tajam Naruto dan berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto.

"Eh teme, tunggu aku dong. "

"Hn.." ,Sasuke berhenti di tempat. Setelah itu Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan langsung merangkul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto, sementara 1 tangan lagi memegangi kepala nya.

"Teme ! sebenarnya kau sakit kan ? kenapa tidak bilang sih ? kita kan bisa menunggu hingga kau sembuh !" ,teriak Naruto sambil memegang kening Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengelak, ia membiarkan keningnya disentuh Naruto.

"Ya ampun. Badanmu panas sekali. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke konoha saja ?"

"Jangan, dobe.. aku tidak mau kembali kesana"

"Tetapi disini berbahaya untuk orang sakit sepertimu, teme. Kurasa kau mengalami sakit seperti ini akibatku, teme. Maafkan aku" , Naruto membungkukan tubuh dan berniat menggendong Sasuke.

"Mungkin ini karena terlalu lelah saat misi. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita" , Sasuke melewati Naruto dan kembali berjalan.

"TEMEE !"

Sasuke membalikkan badan, "apa ?"

"ayo naik ke pundakku. Aku akan menggendongmu"

"Ck… tidak ak~", ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto tiba – tiba berlari kea rah nya dengan sangat cepat dan menggendong Sasuke ala bridal style.

"Lepaskan ! turunkan aku !", Sasuke berusaha memberontak. Namun Naruto memegang tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Tidak akan, kecuali kau mau naik ke pundakku".

Sasuke mengalah, ia naik ke pundak Naruto dan Naruto berjalan sambil menggendong Sasuke.

"Teme.. aku masih merasa bersalah karena menyetubuhimu sewaktu kita mabuk"

"Sudah.. lupakan saja" ,jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata menikmati keheningan hutan.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berjalan sambil menggendong Sasuke, diluar dugaanku tubuh nya sangat ringan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan tubuh se - ringan ini memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar,

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, kulihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menutup mata, kurasa ia tertidur.

Deg.. deg.. deg… jantungku berdebar tak terkendali, ingin kucium bibir nya. Aku menjadi aneh sejak malam itu, aku selalu berdebar – debar melihat Sasuke. Ia benar – benar tampan, wajah tampan dan erangan nya malam itu terus menerus terulang di memori otakku. Pikiran macam apa ini ? Aku kan sahabat sekaligus rival nya. Kurasa aku sudah gila.

"Teme.. kau tidur ya ?" , aku menggunakan telapan tanganku untuk menepuk tubuh Sasuke yang sedang kugendong.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Aneh, tak biasa nya ia seperti ini. Walaupun ia sedang tertidur pulas sekalipun, begitu dipanggil pasti ia akan membuka mata nya dan menjawab.

Aku segera menurunkan tubuh Sasuke dan menyandarkan tubuh nya ke sebuah pohon dan memeriksa kening nya. Gawat, tubuh nya semakin panas. Kurasa ia benar – benar sakit.

**Normal's POV**

Naruto segera mengeluarkan peralatan untuk memasang tenda kecil yang cukup untuk diri nya dan Sasuke dan memasang nya dengan cepat. Sebelumnya ia memastikan bahwa ia sudah memasang tenda dengan tepat sehingga tenda nya tidak akan bocor.

Setelah memasang tenda, Naruto menggendong tubuh Sasuke dan membawa nya ke tenda. Naruto menggunakan sepotong handuk kecil dan segera membasahi nya dengan air yang dibawa nya dan mengompres dahi Sasuke. Naruto terus duduk diam menunggu Sasuke bangun.

"mmm… " , Sasuke bergumam dan membuka mata nya. Naruto segera melirik Sasuke yang berusaha bangun dan menahan tubuh Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak bangun.

"Ini dimana ?" ,tanya Sasuke dengan singkat. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dahi nya dan segera menyentuh nya.

"Ini di hutan. Kau tertidur tadi, tubuh mu cukup panas. Sebaiknya kita istirahat disini"

"Sebaiknya kita teruskan perjalanan hingga ke Amegakure, dobe"

"Kau keras kepala sekali sih ! Kau harus istirahat atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini" ,ancam Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku" ,jawab Sasuke.

"Ya.. sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih teme ? belakangan ini kau sangat aneh.. "

"Aneh apa nya ?"

"Ya, kemarin kau tiba – tiba menjadi sangat emosional, padahal biasanya kau hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi. Dan sekarang, tiba – tiba menjadi sok kuat. Aku binggung"

"Aku tidak tahu." ,jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin karena kau selama ini selalu memendam masalahmu sendirian, kau terkadang menjadi sangat emosional. Kurasa kau bisa curhat padaku bila kau punya masalah. "

"Tidak, kurasa kemarin adalah curhat pertama dan terakhir ku" ,jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit dan keluar dari tenda.

"Tunggu,, kau mau kemana, teme ?"

"Mandi.."

"Aku temani ya, sekaligus menjagamu. Mungkin saja ada shinobi yang menyerangmu"

"Tidak.." , jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil pakaian dan berjalan menuju sungai.

Naruto segera mengambil pakaian dan menyusul Sasuke. Sesampainya di Sungai, Naruto segera bersembunyi di semak – semak dan melihat Sasuke sedang melepaskan pakaian.

Kini Sasuke tidak memakai pakaian nya dan berendam di Sungai tanpa menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, Rambut hitam itu, mata onyx yang sekelam langit malam, hidung mancung dan bibir merah nan sexy itu sudah cukup untuk menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi, ia melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh napsu dari kejauhan. Dada yang bidang itu, otot yang kuat, dan alat kelamin itu.. sungguh merah dan panjang, walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Naruto mulai merasa alat kelamin nya sendiri menegang.

Sasuke menggosok rambut nya dan membilas nya, Rambut nya basah terkena sinar matahari terlihat bersinar. Naruto tetap memandangi nya dengan penuh birahi. Ia berusaha menahan nafsu nya sendiri, malam itu ia tidak sepenuh nya menyadari betapa sempurna nya fisik Sasuke. Kini ia sadar sepenuhnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku menatap dengan tajam ke arah semak – semak, rasanya ada seseorang yang mengintipku. Apa ia shinobi yang ingin menyerangku ?

Aku segera mengenakan pakaian ku dengan cepat, dan dengan penuh kewaspadaan terhadap sekelilingku, Aku memegang pedang kusanagi ku dan bergerak tanpa suara.

Aku berada di belakang si pengintip dan mengarahkan pedangku dengan sekuat tenaga ke si pengintip. Si pengintip menangkis pedang ku dan membalikkan badan . Aku sangat kaget, namun berusaha kusembunyikan ekspresi kaget ku.

"Dobe ? Sejak tadi kau mengintipku disini kan ?"

"Ah.. err.. t – tidak teme"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bersembunyi di semak – semak seperti ini ?"

"Itu.. aku hanya berusaha menjagamu . Mungkin saja seseorang menyerangmu, teme. Ah aku mandi dulu ya, kau tunggu saja di semak – semak ini. Jangan kemana – mana"

"Hn…". Naruto pergi mandi kemudian aku duduk di semak – semak.

Aku diam – diam melirik Naruto yang sedang membuka pakaian, kulit tan nya terlihat sangat ekstotis terkena sinar matahari. Dada nya bidang, kurasa dada nya nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar Tubuh nya sangat atletis, Dan alat vital nya, mengagumkan sekali. Pantas saja malam itu dia begitu perkasa…

Aku segera menepuk kepala ku dengan keras, ada apa sih dengan pikiran ku ? Kurasa aku juga mulai tidak normal.

**Normal's POV**

Buk… tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara pukulan. Naruto segera berdiri dari sungai dan berteriak, "Teme ! kau baik – baik saja ? Suara apa itu ?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya terbentur "

Naruto segera mengeringkan tubuh nya dan mengenakan pakaian nya. Ia berjalan ke arah semak – semak dimana Sasuke berada, ia sangat khawatir dengan nya.

"Teme, dimana yang terbentur ? Sini aku usap.. "

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, "Kepalaku tadi terbentur"

Naruto mengusap – usap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas, ia mulai merasa jantung nya berdebar tak terkendali. Kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Cukup, dobe.. Arigato"

"Kurasa kau harus makan. Aku membawa sedikit obat, kau harus meminum nya sesudah makan, Tapi, maaf.. aku hanya membawa ramen instant, snack dan beberapa makanan kaleng"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasak untukmu. Ayo kita mencari makanan"

"Eh.. kau bisa memasak, teme ? aku tak sabar menikmati masakanmu"

"Ck.. tentu saja, dobe..Aku bisa memasak, tidak seperti dirimu. Kau ingin makan apa ?"

"Aku mau makan ikan bakar. Ayo kita memancing. " ,Naruto segera mengambil 2 batang bamboo, menyambung ujung nya dengan tali dan mengambil serangga di sekitar sungai sebagai umpan ,lalu memberikan kepada Sasuke. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sungai dan mulai memancing.

"Teme, kau payah sekali sih. Seharusnya kau mencelupkan pancinganmu lebih dalam, bukan di permukaan air sungai seperti ini". Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang pancingan Telapak tangan Naruto menghangatkan tangan Sasuke.

"Waaahh ! Umpan ku kena ! " ,jerit Naruto ketika merasakan umpan nya ditarik. Ia menarik pancing nya sekuat tenaga dan mendapat ikan pertama nya.

"Ck.. rupanya kau jago memancing ya ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memegangi pancingan nya dan menatap ke sungai dengan bosan.

"Iya dong.. aku sering memancing, lho.. dan mendapat banyak ikan. Lumayan, untuk persediaan di rumah ku. Aku tidak perlu membeli ikan. Hehehe… "

"Pantas saja.. Aku tidak suka memancing, membosankan sekali. Aku tinggal ya"

"Hey, tunggu teme !"

Sasuke baru saja akan melepaskan pancingan nya, ia merasa pancingan nya ditarik. Ia segera menariknya dan mendapatkan ikan. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Memancing menyenangkan kan ?" ,tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yah kurasa aku mulai menyukai nya " ,jawab Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'karena kau berada di sampingku'

Naruto dan Sasuke terus memancing hingga sore. Mereka mendapatkan lumayan banyak ikan. Sebelumnya, Sasuke memotong tubuh ikan yang didapat dan membersihkan nya terlebih dahulu di sungai.

"Teme ayo kita kembali ke tenda" ,Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Hn.. " ,Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Naruto merasa salting dan berusaha mencari tahu perasaan Sasuke terhadap diri nya.

"Hei teme, kamu mencintai seseorang nggak ?"

"Pernah, aku mencintai Itachi, kakak ku"

"Aduh.. maksudku bukan itu. Maksudku kamu selalu memperhatikan orang yang kamu cintai, ngerasa khawatir sama orang yang dicintai. Kira – kira begitu deh"

"Yah aku cinta sama Itachi. Apa maksudnya sih, dobe ?"

"Ah.. sudahlah, lupakan saja " ,Naruto menghela nafas kecewa.

"Dobe, kau sudah siapkan kayu bakar belum ?"

"Kayu bakar ? untuk ap-" Naruto memotong pembicaraan nya. "Ya ampun, aku lupa "

"Ck.. ceroboh sekali. Ayo kumpulkan ranting – ranting untuk kayu bakar"

"Ya ! Kita harus berlomba untuk mengambil ranting terbanyak"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah dobe !"

"Haha.. kau pasti kalah. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus memanggil ku Naruto – ouji sambil bersujud"

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus memanggilku Sasuke – sama dan menuruti perintahku selama 1 hari"

"Tentu saja !" ,Naruto segera berlari dan mengumpulkan ranting sebanyak mungkin. Sasuke juga berusaha mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

Kini tersisa 1 ranting di dekat Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke memegang ujung ranting yang satu, sementara Naruto memegang ujung ranting yang satunya lagi.

"Curang , teme, itu milikku !"

"Aku yang menemukan nya lebih dulu"

"Aku yang memegang nya lebih dulu !"

Sasuke melirik ranting nya, sepertinya lebih banyak dari Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Nih, ambil saja."

"Hah ? kau mengalah, teme ? Pertama kali nya kau mengalah denganku"

"Ya, walaupun aku mengalah sekalipun, aku tetap menang"

"Tidak mungkin, ayo hitung ranting kita disini"

Sasuke dan Naruto menghitung ranting masing – masing. Sasuke mengumpulkan 18 ranting, dan Naruto hanya mengumpulkan 15 ranting.

"Apaaa ? Aku kalah ? Tidak mungkin, kau pasti curang kan, teme ? Ayo hitung lagi"

"Tidak menerima kekalahan ya ? Cepat panggil aku Sasuke – sama dan bawakan ranting ku"

"Tidak mau ! Hitung lagi !"

"Ck.. menyusahkan" . Sasuke menghitung ranting nya di depan Naruto.

"Eh ? Aku benar – benar kalah ?"

"Ya, cepat bawakan ranting ku"

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto, sementara Naruto segera mengumpulkan ranting yang berserakan di tanah dan berlari sambil membawa ranting.

"Hosh.. hosh.. ", Naruto sampai di tenda dengan terengah – engah. Ia segera menyandarkan diri di pohon dekat tenda tempat ia membaringkan Sasuke yang tertidur tadi pagi.

"Lama sekali sih. Ayo cepat nyalakan api unggun"

"Nyalakan saja sendiri" , Naruto masih tetap bersender di pohon.

"Cepat, dobe. Aku lapar", Sasuke menarik Naruto, namun Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke lebih keras. Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto. Refleks, Naruto berusaha menangkap tubuh Sasuke, namun tubuh Sasuke menindih nya dan Naruto memegang bokong Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke juga memegang dada Naruto. Mereka berdua terpaku dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum akhirnya bangun.

"Gomenasai, tem- " , Naruto segera ber ojigi dan buru – buru berkata , "Uhh.. maksudku Sasuke – sama "

"Gomenasai, dobe" , Sasuke balas ber – ojigi kemudian berkata, "Biarkan aku yang menyiapkan kayu bakar. Kau istirahat saja"

Naruto memejamkan mata nya di ranting pohon, Sasuke terus menerus terbayang di benak nya, bahkan ketika ia memejamkan mata. Rasanya ia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada rival nya itu.

Sasuke juga terus membayangkan kejadian tadi, namun ia segera menepis pikiran nya itu dengan menyalakan api di ranting yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Dobe ! Api unggun nya siap. Cepat kesini" ,teriakan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke, perut nya berbunyi dengan keras.

Naruto mendapati Sasuke sedang membakar ikan, kemudian ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengambil ikan untuk dibakar.

"Sasuke - sama, nanti malam kau tidur di tenda saja ya"

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku tidur di tenda. Memang mau dimana lagi ?"

"Aku tidur di luar, Sasuke - sama"

"Jangan, dobe. Aku saja yang diluar, tadi aku sudah cukup tidur. Biar aku yang menjagamu', Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang. Membuat Naruto sedikit tercengang.

"Sasuke – sama di tenda saja, kau sedang sakit. Aku akan tidur di luar dan menjaga mu" , jawab Naruto sambil membalik ikan.

"Aku baik – baik saja." , jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil ikan nya. "Itadakimasu"

Mereka duduk dalam hening. Sasuke memakan ikan sementara Naruto sibuk membalik beberapa ikan yang ia tusuk ke sebuah ranting,

Sasuke memanggang sisa ikan yang mereka tangkap, sementara Naruto mengambil ikan yang ia bakar. "Itadakimasu, Sasuke – sama"

"Hentikan panggilan Sasuke – sama itu "

"Hah ? Kau sendiri yang meminta kan ?" , jawab Naruto sambil memakan ikan. Dengan buru - buru Suara nya terdengar sedikit tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak serius, Panggilan itu aneh"

"Tapi cocok untukmu kok."

"Aku lebih suka dengan teme – dobe"

"Aku juga, teme. "

"Tetapi kau tetap harus menuruti perintahku selama 1 hari" , jawab Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa, "Yaaaahhhh… " , jawabnya putus asa.

Naruto selesai memakan Ikan nya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang memanggang ikan.

"Beri aku ikan nya ya"

"Nih" , Sasuke mengambil salah satu ikan yang setengah matang.

"Maksudku ikan matang, teme"

"Makan saja yang ini" , Sasuke menyerahkan ikan yang baru matang dan ia gigit sedikit.

Naruto mengambilnya dan mulai memakan nya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau benar – benar memakan nya ?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan makanan. Sayang sekali menyia – nyiakan makanan yang ditawarkan"

Sasuke terdiam, binggung harus mengatakan apa.

"Wah, ikan bakar mu enak juga ya. Kurasa lebih enak dari punya ku" , jawab Naruto sambil makan.

"Ck.. payah sekali. Padahal ini hanya ikan bakar"

"Kutarik kembali ucapanku" , Naruto sibuk melanjutkan makan. Sasuke menatap nya tajam.

Sasuke mengambil ikan – ikan yang sudah ia bakar sebelumnya dan mulai makan, ia memberikan 3 buah ikan yang sudah ia bakar.

"Tuh, ikan untukmu, dobe"

"Arigato, teme. Aku suka sekali !" ,teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Berisik sekali.. ", gumam Sasuke, namun terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Oh ya ? Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menanggis di depan siapapun tuh. Jangan lupa, kemarin kau menanggis di rumah ku lho ! Mungkin seharusnya ku foto saja ya ?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah karena kesal, ia memakan ikan – ikan nya sambil menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

Naruto mengambil ikan milik sepotong ikan milik Sasuke dan langsung memakan nya.

Ia segera masuk ke tenda untuk mengambil obat penurun panas, Naruto memasukkan obat itu ke saku nya. Ia juga mengambil sedikit garam yang dibawa nya dan menebarkan di sekitar tenda. Sementara Sasuke masih makan.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke yang sudah hampir selesai makan, "Teme, pokoknya mlam ini aku tidur di luar. "

"Aku saja, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi karena kau telah menjaga ku saat aku tidur tadi"

"Kali ini saja, dan jangan lupa minum obat mu. Jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan obat yang tadi diambilnya.

"Arigato" .

Kini Sasuke sudah selesai makan dan membereskan sampah yang berserakan, sementara Naruto duduk bersandar di pohon. Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas.

**Sasuke's POV**

Dia benar – benar serius ingin tidur di luar. Kurasa aku tak bisa mencegah nya. Aku melihat dari kejauhan, entah kenapa rasanya aneh melihat dia melindungi ku, namun senang juga. Setidak nya ia peduli pada ku, tidak seperti orang tua ku.

Aku berjalan mendekati nya.

"Dobe.." ,panggil ku sambil duduk di sebelah nya.

"Teme ? Kau istirahat saja"

"Sebaiknya kita berdua tidur di tenda"

"Bagaimana kalau kita diserang pada malam hari. Aku khawatir"

Rasanya baru kali ini Naruto serius. Bagaimana bila suatu saat ia memiliki pacar atau bahkan istri ya ? Pasti beruntung sekali istri atau pacar nya itu. Naruto pasti mau melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintai nya, bahkan walaupun harus kehilangan nyawa. Ah memikirikan itu membuatku sedih.

Aku menepuk pundak Naruto, lalu berkata " Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi, Sasuke"

Dia memanggil namaku . Tidak seperti biasanya, tiba – tiba saja ia memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukan nya.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Kau harus cukup istirahat dan rutin meminum obat" , bisiknya sambil memelukku.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau juga, berhati – hati lah. Aku harap kau baik – baik saja" , jawabku sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk ke tenda.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata,namun rasa nya sulit. Aku merasa Naruto sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Aku berkali – kali mengganti posisi tidur sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur.

**Normal's POV**

Naruto mengucek – ngucek mata nya. Rasa nya ia benar – benar mengantuk, apalagi ia sendirian di hutan ini. Sasuke juga pasti sudah tidur.

Naruto ingin masuk ke tenda dan tidur di samping Sasuke, namun segera mengurungkan niat nya mengingat kemungkinan shinobi dari konoha mengejar mereka dan menyerang mereka.

Ia merasa sedikit senang, ia merasa Sasuke berbeda. Ia menunjukkan sedikit perasaan nya kepada Naruto. Namun Naruto berusaha menepis pikiran nya, rasanya itu sangat mustahil. Sasuke itu pemuda tampan dan disukai banyak gadis, berbeda dengan diri nya. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukai seorang pria.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan nya, sepanjang malam itu ia sangat bosan dan sesekali menatap ke arah tenda Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun, Sasuke terbangun dan terus memikirkan Naruto sepanjang malam.

* * *

**Chapter 3 selesai.. Gomen kalau di bagian memancing & manggang ikan nya terkesan aneh & agak masuk ke akal**

**sejujurnya author ga punya bayangan mengenai mancing & manggang ikan dengan kayu bakar, author ga pernah ngelakuin sendiri sebelum nya.**

**Di chapter ini, author berusaha memperlambat alur cerita sesuai permintaan chapter 3 ini ga mengecewakan**

**Reply to Reviews:**

** Chika: ini udah dipanjangin kok...**

** Lime - chan: thanks buat dukungan nya.. :)**

** ghee,dcrazyhybrid: ini udah diusahain biar lebih santai. Memang OOC kok. Di sinopsis aku bilang fanfic ini OOC (kayaknya terlalu OOC sampai aku sendiri ilfeel pas baca ulang chapter 2 yg udah terlanjur di publish)**

** Dinda Clyne: memang ga ada, aku usahaiin lemon di chapter 3 (walaupun di chapter sebelumnya aku janjiin di chapter 4) semoga lemon nya cukup ya**


	4. Chapter 4 : Be his boyfriend

Pagi hari nya, Sasuke keluar dari tenda dan melihat sekeliling. Api unggun telah mati dan Naruto masih bersandar di bawah pohon. Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan dan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto bersandar di bawah pohon dengan mata terpejam, Sasuke terkesima melihat wajah Naruto, wajah itu begitu damai. Naruto yang biasanya memiliki banyak ekspresi di wajah nya kini terlihat sangat tampan ketika tidur.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan menepuk bahu nya untuk memastikan Naruto tertidur lelap, kemudian perlahan – lahan mendekati wajah nya ke wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto.

Tiba – tiba Naruto membuka mata karena kaget merasakan sesuatu mengulum bibir nya dengan penuh hasrat.

Sasuke kaget melihat Naruto terbangun, ia segera melepaskan bibir nya dan menunduk. "Gomenasai, dobe. Aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak sengaja ? Jangan – jangan kau bernafsu melihatku yang tertidur ?"

"Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku" , Sasuke masih tetap menunduk.

"Teme, tidak biasanya kau bernafsu seperti ini ? apa kau baik – baik saja ?"

Sasuke berpikir keras mencari jawaban, ia sangat malu setelah ketahuan mencium bibir Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, Naruto melanjutkan bicara nya lagi, "Kurasa aku harus jujur kepadamu, kumohon dengarkan aku"

"Hn" ,balas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku mencintai mu, Sasuke. Maukah kau menjadi milikku ?", selesai berkata seperti itu Naruto menunduk, seolah takut mendengar penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga mencintai mu. Aku mencintai mu sejak dulu, Naruto. Aku mau menjadi milikmu"

"Kau serius Sasuke ? Aku tak bisa menjadi pria sekeren diri mu. Kau mungkin lebih kuat dari ku. Aku ini bukan pria sempurna untuk mu, Sasuke"

"Kau selalu ada untukku, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Aku orang yang beruntung untuk dapat memiliki mu", jawab Sasuke dengan wajah serius, ia benar – benar senang setelah akhirnya mengetahui Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Tapi kau selalu dikelilingi gadis – gadis cantik. Kenapa kau memilihku ? "

"Karena kau itu spesial, kau tidak seperti gadis – gadis yang selalu mengejarku karena ketampanan atau kekuatanku. Kau mencintai ku apa ada nya"

"Aku bersyukur mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersyukur telah mengenal mu. Maafkan aku yang sering membuatmu kesal saat di akademi dulu" , jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke yang kini menjadi kekasih nya.

"Tidak apa, kau kini bukan rivalku lagi, tetapi cinta ku. Kini aku percaya ungkapan benci menjadi cinta"

"Ya, aku juga percaya setelah bertemu dengan mu Sasuke, sebaiknya kita sembunyikan hubungan ini. Aku takut kau malah disakiti", jawab Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli. Selama kau mencintai ku, terserah orang mau menghinaku apapun", Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aishiteru.." ,bisik Naruto pelan.

"Aishiteru, Naruto. Hontou ni, aishiteru" ,balas Sasuke sambil berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan masing – masing.

"Ayo bereskan tenda, kita lanjutkan perjalanan" , kata Sasuke sambil menaruh 1 tangan nya di pinggul Naruto, Naruto meletakkan tangan di pundak Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampai nya di tenda, Sasuke segera merapikan tenda dan melipat nya , sementara Naruto membereskan barang – barang. Setelah selesai mereka berdua segera berjalan cepat menuju Amegakure.

"Naruto, mulai sekarang boleh kupanggil Naruto – kun saja ?"

"Tidak, kau harus memanggilku Naruto – ouji, aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke – hime "

"Sasuke – hime ? aku ini pria" , Sasuke sweatdrop seketika.

"Kau ini kan uke ku, aku ini seme. Kau harus memanggilku Naruto – ouji "

"Ck.. aku tidak cocok sebagai uke, panggil saja aku Sasuke – kun "

"Kau ini uke ku yang imut" , jawab Naruto sambil menyentil kening Sasuke, meniru Itachi.

"Cih.. kau bahkan meniru onii – san ku. Menjijikan"

"Intinya, kau lebih mencintai ku daripada onii – chan mu itu kan ?"

Pipi Sasuke memerah, ia mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan sambil terus mengobrol dan tetap waspada akan kemungkinan mereka diserang. Setelah 4 jam perjalanan, Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di Amegakure.

"Sasuke – kun, ayo kita cari penginapan"

"Kudengar dari penduduk desa ada sebuah ryokan(*) yang baru dibuka. Mungkin kita bisa menginap disana"

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu, aku sih ikut saja" , jawab Naruto santai sambil melirik sekitar untuk mencari kedai ramen.

Naruto berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan Sasuke. Mereka kemudian sampai di ryokan itu. Ternyata di sebelah ryokan itu terdapat sebuah onsen (*)

"Irrashimase" , sambut seorang wanita berkimono sambil menunduk ketika Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ryokan.

"Kami ingin pesan 1 kamar. " , ucap Sasuke kepada seorang resepsionis di ryokan itu.

"Kalian ingin kamar yang seperti apa ? Apakah kalian ingin mencoba ruangan dengan pemandian air panas dan toilet di dalam ? Kami memberikan diskon 50 % dari harga awal", jelas Resepsionis dengan panjang lebar dengan menunjukkan foto kamar tipe terbaik yang ditawarkan. Ia sedikit kaget dengan kedua orang tamu dihadapan nya, namun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajah nya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Naruto ?"

Naruto berbisik ke Sasuke, "Anggap saja sebagai bulan madu kita. Sebaiknya kita pilih kamar itu saja"

"Saya mau kamar itu" , jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk foto kamar yang ditawarkan si resepsionis.

"Baiklah, ini kunci kamar nya. Mari, saya antar", Resepsionis berjalan ke koridor menuju kamar, Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

Sang resepsionis membuka pintu kamar, "Silahkan menikmati fasilitas hotel ini."

* * *

Sesudah masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu , Naruto dan Sasuke melepas sandal dan menginjak tatami. Naruto dan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kamar untuk berbaring di futon (*) .

"Apa ini ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahi ketika membuka laci di kamar. Ia memegang sebuah kotak berisi kondom, sementara di laci terdapat berbagai jenis sex toys.

"Itu kondom, Sasuke." , Naruto menjelaskan. Sedetik kemudian ia tiba – tiba membelalakan mata dan menaikkan alis. "Lho ? Kenapa ryokan menyediakan benda seperti itu ? Aneh sekali"

"Jangan – jangan ini love hotel(*) bertema ryokan ?", Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aduh… kita salah tempat. Pantas saja tadi resepsionis itu bilang hotel", Naruto menepuk kepala nya dengan keras. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Yah mau gimana lagi, ayo kita ke pemandian air panas.", ajak Sasuke.

Sesampainya di pemandian air panas, Sasuke dan Naruto segera melepas pakaian masing – masing.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu lagi ? Hari ini aku sangat bergairah", tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo, aku juga sangat bergairah. Aku berusaha menahan hasrat ku sejak kemarin malam itu, tahu".

Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku ingin bertukar peran dengan mu, Naruto. Bersiaplah..", jawab Sasuke sambil langsung mencium dan menghisap leher Naruto.

"Kau romantis sekali, Sasuke kun.. aah.. " , Naruto mengerang. Bibir Sasuke meninggalkan tanda di leher Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke puas mencium Naruto, ia mencium Naruto dan memasukkan lidah nya ke mulut Naruto dan memainkan lidah nya di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto terkikik geli.

Naruto juga memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Setelah puas, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto. Ia kemudian menjilati wajah Naruto, mulai dari bibir, leher, puting Naruto dan akhirnya turun hingga ke penis Naruto.

"Boleh juga milikmu" , kata Sasuke sambil memegang penis Naruto naik turun seperti gerakan onani. Penis Naruto semakin menegang, begitu penis Naruto mengeluarkan air mani, Sasuke langsung menghisap dan menjilat nya.

"Ahahaha.. ayo hisap lagi, Sasuke – kun " , tawa Naruto dalam penuh nafsu.

Sasuke menciumi bagian paha dalam Naruto dengan penuh gairah.

"Sasuke – kun, aku ingin menjamah tubuh mu. Kau sexy sekali.. "

"Nikmati saja tubuhku sepuasmu, sayang. "

"Ayo masuk ke dalam air ini, dan kita lakukan sepuas nya"

Setelah masuk ke air, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Kini posisi mereka setengah berbaring di air, namun kepala mereka tetap berada di atas air.

Sasuke perlahan – lahan memasukkan penis nya ke anus Naruto sambil meraba – raba bagian sensitive di tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeliat geli sekaligus menikmati nya.

"Aaaw..", pekik Naruto kesakitan ketika seperempat penis Sasuke masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sayang ? Maafkan aku, ayo hentikan ini" , tatap Sasuke dengan khawatir sambil mengeluarkan penis nya.

"Jangan, ayo lakukan lagi. Maafkan aku, aku belum terbiasa, Sasuke – kun " , jawab Naruto dengan sedih.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, ayo nikmati lah tubuhku" , jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dan ekspresi muka yang membangkitkan gairah.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera mebgambil 'kendali' untuk permainan mereka… Ia mencium seluruh wajah Sasuke, dan mengelus – elus bokong Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka naik ke air dan mengarahkan penis nya ke wajah Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke menjilatnya sementara ia sendiri berusaha merangsang penis Sasuke dengan gerakan jari nya.

Naruto menghisap, menjilat dan menciumi penis Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto menjilat pangkal paha Sasuke, sementara Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto kemudian menjilat bokong Sasuke dan memasukkan penis nya ke anus Sasuke. Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu, dan menikmati permainan . Seluruh tubunnya menggeliat dipenuhi hasrat yang membara, begitupun dengan Naruto, Naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya di anus Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto membuat gerakan naik turun di penis Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menahan geli. Darah keluar dari anus Sasuke

Setelah 5 menit berada di posisi seperti itu, Naruto dan Sasuke merasa lelah. Naruto melepaskan penis nya dari anus Sasuke. Kemudian mereka menggambil sabun.

Sasuke menggosok punggung Naruto dengan sabun. Naruto berkata, "Sasuke – kun, tak kusangka kau liar juga. Gairah ku benar – benar terpuaskan tadi. Kau sangat hebat dalam memuaskanku. Ayo kita lakukan lagi nanti malam"

"Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan besok bila nanti malam kita lakukan lagi", jawab Sasuke sambil memegang anus nya yang sakit.

"Bilang saja kau tidak kuat, Sasuke – kun "

"Aku kuat dan mau melakukan nya, namun aku tidak mau memaksakan diri ku. Lagipula kita masih bisa melakukan nya nanti", jawab Sasuke sambil mulai menggosok bagian depan tubuh Naruto.

"Ah iya, tadi aku baru saja terkesima menyaksikan ke – 'liaran' permainan mu tadi, Sasuke – kun "

"Ayo gantian, gosokkan tubuhku" , jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Tidak mau, kau kan uke ku. Kau harus menuruti perintahku".

"Kau akan menjadi uke ku hari ini. Aku sudah bilang kan tadi ? Cepat gosokkan tubuh ku dan pijat aku" , perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menurut dan duduk di belakang Sasuke, namun bukan nya menggosok Naruto malah menggoda Sasuke dengan mencium leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Naruto, kau ini pervert sekali sih" , jawab Sasuke dengan pipi memerah

Naruto mulai menggosok bagian belakang Sasuke dengan sabun hingga berbusa, lalu mulai memijit pundak Sasuke, kemudian ke punggung dan akhirnya memijat bokong Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah memijat bokong ku, Naruto ?"

"Yah anggap saja sebagai treatment spesial dariku untuk bokong sexy mu ini, Oh ya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto – kun dong ?"

"Ok, Naruto – kun. Arigato atas kerja keras mu untuk service yang tadi" , jawab Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata.

Pipi Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan tulus dari kekasih nya. "Arigato untuk kerja keras mu juga, Sasuke – kun" , jawab Naruto sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam air panas.

"Sasuke – kun, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan disini ? Cepat atau lambat kita akan kehabisan uang", tanya Naruto dengan khawatir. Sejujurnya uang yang dibawa nya dari konohagakure tinggal sedikit.

"Tenang saja, aku masih memiliki cukup uang. Mungkin kita bisa memulai mencari pekerjaan, Naruto - kun."

"Pekerjaan ? Pekerjaan apa ?"

"Apa saja. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran, kita bisa mendapat uang banyak. "

"Aku tidak mau. Itu sama saja dengan mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang yang tidak bersalah".

"Ck.. kau terlalu berperasaan Naruto, kita ini shinobi. Membunuh bukanlah hal tabu untuk shinobi "

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau membunuh orang yang tak bersalah, Sasuke – kun. Aku tak tega melihat orang yang kucintai berbuat seperti itu".

"Nanti kita pikirkan lagi, untuk sementara kita mungkin bisa mencari pekerjaan lain disini".

"Ah, Sasuke – kun. Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini, aku lapar".

"Aku masih ingin berendam sebentar lagi" , jawab Sasuke sambil menutup mata dan berbaring dengan rileks di dalam air.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan 'menikmatimu' lagi untuk memuaskan lapar ku".

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari pemandian. Sebelumnya ia menekan tombol untuk membuang air panas.

"Aku juga lapar. Ayo kita pergi makan" , jawab Sasuke sambil mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai handuk.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ryokan (atau kita sebut saja Love Hotel) dan mencari rumah makan.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki sebuah rumah makan yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan jepang. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada sesosok pria berambut panjang yang dikenalnya .

"Itachi – niisan " , gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Ada apa Sasuke – kun ?" , tanya Naruto yang menyadari ekspresi muka Sasuke berubah.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain untuk makan", jawab Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tetapi terlambat, Itachi menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Sasuke !" , panggil Itachi. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Itachi sedang makan sendirian. Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa mendekati meja Itachi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu kau disini, Sasuke" , sapa Itachi.

Itachi kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk meminta menu. Pelayan menyerahkan menu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian pesan saja, hari ini aku yang traktir" , ucap Itachi.

"Tidak usah, Itachi – nii" , tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak apa – apa, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu otouto – san ku."

"Sudah lama ? Bahkan belum seminggu aku pergi dari Konoha"

"Ya, tetap saja aneh rasanya tidak bersama mu di rumah. Dulu kan kau selalu manja denganku" , ledek Itachi.

"Wah, apakah itu benar Itachi – san ? Aku tidak percaya !" , jawab Naruto dengan antusias. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan masa lalu kekasih nya. Pipi Sasuke memerah.

"Ya, itu benar Naruto . Oh ya, kau juga boleh memanggilku Itachi – nii kok" , Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Diam, Itachi !" , bentak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau menyuruhku memanggilku Itachi – nii ?", tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu kok kalian pacaran, dan aku merestui"

"Hah ? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? Jangan – jangan kau mengikuti kami ya ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

"Tidak kok. Aku melihat kalian berdua saat aku di perjalanan ke Amegakure, tetapi aku hanya mengamati dari jauh dan melanjutkan perjalanan. " , jawab Itachi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Itachi !" , teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan jengkel.

"Pelayan, aku mau pesan, dong !", teriak Naruto kepada pelayan.

Pelayan menghampiri meja Itachi, "silahkan.. apa pesanan anda ?", tanya si pelayan.

"Aku mau 1 tempura set , 1 ramen ukuran jumbo dan ocha", jawab Naruto.

"Naruto ! Kita sedang ditraktir orang" , Sasuke menatap tajam dan menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras.

"Aww !" , teriak Naruto membuat pengunjung rumah makan melirik mereka.

"Saya pesan 1 chicken katsu set dan 1 ocha ", Sasuke berkata kepada pelayan sambil tetap menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa, Sasuke.", jawab Itachi.

"Tapi.." , Sasuke terdiam malu melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Hehe.. Itachi – nii saja tidak apa – apa kok. Iya kan ? Arigato" , jawab Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mendapat misi untuk menginvestigasi. Namun misi nya sudah selesai, Aku akan kembali ke konoha besok"

"Kau menginap dimana, Itachi – nii. Mau menginap bersama kami ? Itachi – nii sekarang kan tidak bisa sering bertemu Sasuke – kun" , tawar Naruto.

"Tidak ah, aku tidak mau menganggu kalian."

"Ayolah, Itachi – nii ." , Naruto memelas.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku menginap deh. Aku harap aku tidak menganggu kalian". Itachi menghela nafas, kemudian berkata " Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ? Cepat katakan saja", jawab Sasuke.

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen. "Ini untukmu, Sasuke".

"Apa ini ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ini adalah dokumen kepemilikan rumah. Ayah kita selama ini memiliki property di Sunagakure. Kau bisa memilikinya"

"Ok. Arigato, dan sampaikan salamku pada okaa – san dan otou – san "

Tak lama kemudian, makanan Sasuke dan Naruto datang.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Sasuke singkat dan makan dengan tenang.

"Itadakimasu, Sasuke – kun, Ita – nii" , Naruto makan denga suara berisik dan terburu – buru.

Selesai makan, Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ke love hotel.

"Sasuke ? I – ini love hotel kan ? kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini ?" , Itachi berhenti di depan pintu love hotel dan enggan untuk masuk.

"Ya, kami salah memesan penginapan. Semuanya karena kecerobohan Naruto"

"Hehe.. kukira ini ryokan yang baru buka, ternyata malah love hotel bertema ryokan" , Naruto terkekeh.

"A – apa tidak masalah bila aku menginap disini ?" , Itachi sedikit tergagap, ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Yah, tidak apa – apa kok." , jawab Sasuke

* * *

Setelah itu Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto memasuki kamar mereka. Itachi memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan tidur untuk perjalanan besok, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan di tatami dan menatap keluar jendela. Diluar terdapat pemandangan langit sore.

"Langit sore indah ya" , ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, menurut buku – buku , itu sangat romantis untuk berciuman saat matahari terbenam" , jawab Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan intens. Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun. Aku senang kau menciumku tadi ", jawab Naruto.

"Ya, baguslah kalau kau senang. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" , jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Begini saja sudah cukup kok, Aku tidak berharap lebih. Bagiku, kau lebih dari cukup", Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto. Mereka berdua saling menatap lama, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum. Naruto menyandarkan kepala nya ke arah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menyandarkan kepala ke arah Naruto. Itachi yang sudah terbangun menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. 'Mungkin ini keputusan terbaik untuk merestui mereka. ' , batin Itachi.

* * *

**Note:**

**-Futon: Kasur lipat, biasa dipakai di penginapan tradisional jepang**

**-Love Hotel: Hotel yang bisa disewa per jam/ per malam untuk melakukan hubungan sex**

**-Ryokan: penginapan tradisional jepang**

**Di chapter 4 ini author berusaha memperpanjang kegiatan sex mereka. (entah kenapa rasanya ga beda jauh sama chapter 1, rasanya jadi nge bt - in)**

**Author juga sedikit nukar peran Sasuke & Naruto di chapter ini.**

**Don't worry, Sasuke tetap jadi uke & Naruto tetap seme.**

**Author bikin Sasuke jadi uke cuma buat variasi di fanfic ini, di chapter selanjutnya Sasuke balik jadi uke. Sorry ya klo di chapter ini lemon nya pun masih kurang, author ga jago bikin lemon yg 'asem'. Oh ya, Chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan tentang flash back masa lalu Sasuke & Naruto dari sisi Naruto & Sasuke yg berhubungan sama kisah cinta mereka sekarang.**

**Reply to review:**

** Yassir2374 : sebenarnya aku juga mau bikin kayak gitu, cuma banyak yang minta lemon yg asem. Di fanfic selanjutnya aku bakal bikin yg kayak gitu.**

** Lime - chan : Ini udah kok. Semoga cukup ya**

** Guest : mereka jadian di chapter ini , kok**

** rr : maksudnya ? **

** Dinda Clyne: Ini udah diadaiin lagi kok lemon nya. Semoga cukup yaa..**

** Kuro to Shiroi : Thx bwt dukungan nya :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Our Childhood Memory

**-Flash Back, 6 Tahun lalu,-**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasu – chan , hari ini hari pertama mu di akademi ninja kan ? ganbatte !" , teriak okaa – san.

"Hn, ya, Sayonara, okaa – san !" , jawabku sambil melangkah keluar dari pintu.

Aku berlari ke akademi, sejujurnya satu – satu nya tujuan ku masuk akademi adalah demi memperkuat diriku agar setara dengan Itachi – nii.

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang akademi, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku menyadari beberapa gadis terus menatapku, dan ini membuatku sangat terganggu.

Aku memasuki kelas dan duduk di usudut dekat jendela, banyak murid akademi sibuk mengobrol, namun aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu.

Aku melihat sekilas ada seorang anak laki – laki berambut pirang jabrik duduk di sebelahku.

"Naruto ! Ayo pindah ! Aku mau duduk di sebelah Sasuke – kun !" , teriak gadis berambut pink kepada si pemuda berambut pirang.

Gadis ini agresif sekali, aku mulai risih, namun aku berusaha tenang.

"Tidak mau, lagipula apa bagus nya sih pemuda sok cool seperti itu" , jawab Naruto.

"Ayolah, kau ini menyebalkan sekali tahu nggak. Kau selalu saja menghalangiku" , si gadis berambut pink itu berkata kepada Naruto.

Tiba – tiba saja Naruto berjongkok di atas meja ku, aku diam saja. Dan, Naruto langsung mencium bibir ku.

"Eh, maaf" , kata seorang anak laki – laki yang duduk di depanku. Ia mendorong Naruto sehingga Naruto menciumku.

Ciumannya… terasa lembut ? Aku malah merasa nyaman dengan ciuman ini,

"Menjijikan" , jawabku sambil menghapus bibirku dengan jari.

Sakura kaget, sementara Naruto menjerit, "Aaah ! menjijikan.. hoeks…" , jawab Naruto sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan jari.

Lalu seorang jounin memasuki kelas kami dan mengumumkan pembagian kelompok.

"Baiklah, kelompok 7 adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno" , ucap si jounin itu,, kulihat Naruto bersorak kegirangan.

"Dan Sasuke Ubhiha", ucap si jounin lagi.

Aku melihat si gadis itu bersorak sambil berdiri dari kursi nya. Ck.. jadi gadis ini bernama Sakura ? Mereka cuma penghalang bagi jalanku.

Aku benar – benar tidak nyaman dengan tim ini, tetapi aku juga sedikit senang dengan keberadaan Naruto. Aku kok sedikit berdebar ketika dekat dengan Naruto ya ?

"Sensei ! Aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Aku kan calon hokage !" , teriak Naruto. Seluruh isi kelas tertawa mendengar nya.

"Tim ini dibuat dengan menyeimbangkan kekuatan. Kau sendiri lulus dengan nilai terendah, Sasuke lulus dengan nilai tertinggi !" , jawab si Jounin.

"Hei ! Sasuke - kun! Sepulang sekolah nanti pulang bareng, yuk !" , ajak Sakura.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang sendiri" , jawabku dengan ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Dia itu menjengkelkan sekali.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju rumah ku. Sesampai nya di rumah, aku membuka pintu. "Tadaima", ucapku pelan.

"Okaeri, otouto – san" , terdengar suara berat seorang pria muda. Ah.. itachi – nii tumben sekali berada di rumah.

"Itachi – nii . Tumben sekali kau berada di rumah"

"Iya, onii – san baru selesai misi. Mau digendong ?" , ledek Itachi.

"Ah. Tidak, Itachi – nii "

Namun Itachi – nii tetap menggendongku ke kamar. Aku sangat malu, bagaimanapun juga aku ini bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu.

"Kau lapar, Sasuke ? Tunggu sebentar ya, biar onii – san memasak untukmu."

"Arigato"

Aku berbaring di kamar. Aku mengingat – ingat lagi ciuman tadi. Dadaku terasa sesak, pipi ku panas, rasanya aku sulit bernafas. Aku kenapa sih ? Aku benci dengan anak itu, kok dadaku malah berdebar – debar ?

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, aku segera membuka nya.

"Otouto – san, makanan sudah siap. Ayo kita makan !" , ucap Itachi ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku menuruni tangga bersama Itachi.

"Itadakimasu !" , ucapku.

"Itadakimasu, Sasuke !"

Aku segera mengambil sup tomat kesukaanku, masakan Itachi – nii enak juga. Rasanya aku harus belajar memasak dari Itachi – nii atau okaa – san. Siapa tahu aku bisa memasak untuk Naruto suatu saat nanti.

"Itachi – nii, masakanmu enak juga. Kapan – kapan ajarkan aku memasak, ya !"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi, kemudian tersenyum lembut. " Baiklah, kapan – kapan kuajarkan. Kamu kok tiba – tiba ingin belajar masak ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, Itachi – nii"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat ke akademi sendirian. Seperti biasa gadis – gadis melirikku. Aku berjalan ke kelas dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hey, tuan sok cool ! Lihat saja, aku akan segera menyaingi ketampanan mu" , jawab Naruto.

"Dasar dobe !" , jawabku pelan, aku sendiri kaget dengan kata yang kuucapkan.

"Apa ? Kau memanggilku dobe ? Ok, mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu teme !" , jawab Naruto sambil melotot ke arahku. Aku balas melotot ke arahnya.

Hari ini kelas cukup kosong, beberapa murid bermain di luar. Hari ini jounin yang akan menjadi sensei kami akan segera datang.

Aku sendirian di kelas, aku membuka mulut untuk memakan roti. Tiba – tiba sebuah tali mengikat tubuh ku.

"Hey, apa – apaan ini ?!" , teriakku.

"Hehe… aku akan mengikatmu, jadi kau tidak bisa keluar." , jawab Naruto.

Naruto menarikku ke gudang dan meninggalkanku di gudang.

"Sialan ! Ikatan ini sulit sekali dilepas !", teriakku frustasi sambil menggeliat mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali.

Sebenarnya Naruto itu aneh sekali, sih. Sejak awal dia berusaha mengangguku, bahkan mengikatku. Apa sih mau nya ?

Akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan diri. Aku berjalan ke taman di akademi, Sakura tersenyum melihatku.

"Sasuke – kun. Jangan malu – malu. Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi " , Sakura berbicara sambil tersenyum genit.

"Melanjutkan yang tadi ? Maksudnya ?" , tanyaku keheranan.

"Tadi kau mau menciumku kan, hehehee…" , tawa Sakura.

Mau menciumnya ? Ini pasti ulah Naruto yang berusaha menggunakan jutsu untuk menjadi diriku !

"Kau ini menyebalkan !" , jawabku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Oh ya, kau tahu tidak, Naruto itu kan tidak punya orang tua. Makanya bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kalau aku begitu sih, pasti sudah dihukum orang tua ku tuh", jawab Sakura.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, "Dia beruntung sekali tidak memiliki orang tua yang akan memarahi nya. Aku ingin seperti itu"

Aku berjalan kembali ke koridor sekolah, aku bertemu Naruto yang tampak kaget melihatku sambil menunjuk – nunjuk diriku.

"Lho ? Kau kan sudah kuikat digudang. Kok bisa keluar ?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini seorang shinobi. Seorang shinobi harus bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan musuh" jawabku santai. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali orang ini.

"Eh, teme. Kau lihat jounin yang akan menjadi sensei kita nggak ?" , tanya Naruto dengan sikap seakan – akan sudah lama mengenalku.

"Nggak tuh", jawabku singkat.

Seorang Jounin menghampiri kami, "Eh kalian ini tim 7 kan ? Hari ini Kakashi Hatake tidak bisa datang. Jadi kalian boleh pulang"

"Yes ! Yuhuuu.. Aku bisa pulang ! " , teriak Naruto sambil melompat – lompat di koridor.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Naruto. Ternyata dia benar – benar bodoh.

Aku pun berjalan ke sebuah bukit. Aku memutuskan akan berlatih disana seperti biasanya. Aku harus memperkuat sharigan dan chidori ku.

Aku terus berlatih hingga sore. Aku mulai lelah dan nafas ku terengah – enah. Aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di bukit melihat matahari terbenam seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap hari.

Tiba - tiba seseorang yang sangat tak ingin kulihat menghampiri ku dan ikut berbaring di samping ku.

"Hey teme, ngapain kau di bukit ini ?"

"Berlatih, kau sendiri ngapain, dobe ?"

"Aku hanya menyendiri saja." ,

Menyendiri ? Bukankah dia selalu berisik di kelas ? bahkan dengan berani nya dia mengatakan ingin menjadi hokage atau apalah itu.

"Ah, teme. Kau setiap hari berlatih di bukit ini kan ?"

Hah ? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ? jangan – jangan dia menguntitku selama ini.

"Hn" , jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Pantas saja kau kuat sekali. Kenapa kau berlatih begitu keras ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" , jawabku singkat. Bawel sekali sih orang ini. Waktu ku untuk bersantai menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam jadi terganggu.

"Eh, mulai sekarang aku juga mau berlatih lebih kuat. Ayo kita berlatih bersama mulai besok !" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah… hanya kau satu – satu nya yang tidak menghindariku. Kau jadi temanku saja ya ?"

Teman ? untuk apa ? Aku tidak butuh teman.

"Hn.. terserah" , jawabku singkat. Yah, setidaknya setelah aku menjawab seperti itu dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi.

"Hehehe… arigato, teme" , jawab Naruto sambil menepuk – nepuk pundakku.

"Kau tidak pulang, dobe ?"

"Tidak, kalaupun aku tidak pulang juga tidak apa – apa kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana ? Orang tua mu nanti akan khawatir dan marah, kan ?", tanya Naruto.

"Mereka pasti akan marah, tapi tidak akan khawatir" , aku benci mengingat orang tua ku yang selalu membandingkan ku dengan Itachi – nii. Aku juga manusia, kan ? aku juga mau diakui, setidaknya oleh keluarga ku. Nyata nya, mereka tetap tidak mengakui ku bahkan setelah aku lulus ujian masuk akademi ninja dengan nilai terbaik.

Tanpa sadar, aku malah mengaktifkan sharingan dan menatap Naruto dengan Sharingan.

"Hey ! Hey ! Kau kenapa, teme ? Jangan menatap ku dengan sharingan, dong. Kau mau membunuhku, hah ?!" , teriak Naruto sambil menguncang – guncang tubuhku.

"Ah, gomen, dobe" , jawabku dengan kaget dan langsung meng – non aktifkan sharingan ku.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, Sayonara, teme !" , teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas lambaian tangan nya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Sasuke itu kenapa ya ? Tadi aku seolah melihat kebencian di mata nya, tapi rasanya ia tidak menujukan nya pada ku.

Aneh, kenapa dia sebenci itu ya ? Aku harus mencari tahu. Dia itu aneh sekali, padahal punya banyak penggemar & kuat, kenapa malah menyendiri ya ? Apa tidak merasa kesepian gitu ?

Aku sampai ke rumah dan membuka pintu, "tadaima" , ucapku pelan.

Hening.. ya, tentu saja tak aka nada jawaban. Bila ada jawaban, aku malah akan panik dan takut di rumah ku sendiri.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur sambil memikirkan Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan hari nya aku berangkat ke akademi dengan gembira, ya akhirnya kami akan menemui sensei kami. Kira – kira Kakashi Hatake ini orang yang seperti apa ya ?

Sesampai nya di kelas hanya ada aku, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tim lain sedang berlatih dengan sensei masing masing.

"Ya ampun, Sensei kita lama sekali sih." , ucapku dengan tak sabar.

"Ck.. jangan banyak mengeluh, dobe"

"Iya, kita sebaiknya menunggu" , jawab Sakura.

Tiba – tiba kunai mendarat di depan meja ku.

Aku kaget sekali. Tiba – tiba seorang jounin berambut silver dengan masker menutupi muka masuk.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Kakashi Hatake, jounin yang bertanggung jawab untuk tim 7. Sekarang ayo ikut saya, kita harus berlatih"

"Hah ? Berlatih ?" , jawab Sakura dengan malas.

Kami ber 3 berlatih hingga sore. Latihan nya lama sekali. Ternyata sensei kami sangat disiplin, ih menyebalkan sekali. Aku bosan…

Aku iseng menggoda sensei dengan Sexy no Jutsu milikku dan berjalan mendekati sensei…

"Kakashi – kun, ayo kita bersenang – senang" , godaku dengan suara yang dibuat – buat.

Sensei terlihat tersenyum genit di balik masker nya. Ia bahkan mengedip genit ke arahku.

Wah,, hebat ! aku berhasil !

"Naruto ! Apa – apaan ini ! Hentikan !" , teriak Sakura sambil memukulku.

"Waaahhh,,. Gomen ! gomen, Sakura !" , jawabku sambil berlari menghindari pukulan Sakura dan kembali ke wujud semula.

"Naruto ! Jadi kau berani menggoda ku, ya ! Kau akan ku ikat di tiang sampai matahari terbenam !" , jawab Kakashi.

"Jangan sensei…" , pinta ku sambil memelas.

Tapi sensei tetap mengikatku ditiang dan tidak memberiku makan. Tega sekali… huhu

Sensei meninggalkan aku di tiang, namun Sasuke masih tetap berdiri sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Ayo, Sasuke – kun ! " , ajak Sakura.

Sasuke meninggalkan aku sendiri di tiang, namun ia terus menatapku, seolah ragu untuk meninggalkanku.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dan ikut berdiri di samping tiang.

"Teme ! Kenapa kau ikut berdiri di dekat tiang ?"

"Ya, sensei memberi pelajaran yang sudah kukuasai, jadi aku bebas"

"Kau tidak pergi berlatih di bukit, teme ?"

"Hari ini tidak. Aku berlatih disini saja."

Sasuke mulai berlatih, sementara aku melihat nya berlatih. Lumayan juga ada yang menemaniku di sini, hehe..

Kruyukk.. perutku berbunyi keras.

Sasuke menghentikan latihan nya dan mengambil bekal ( lagi – lagi isi nya roti).

Aku baru saja ingin meminta nya, tetapi Sasuke langsung membagi dua dan memberikan padaku.

"Arigato, teme. Tetapi tanganku diikat. Aku tidak bisa makan"

Sasuke mengarah kan roti ke mulutku. Ia memegangi nya sementara aku memakan roti. Ia terus memegangi hingga roti ku habis. Kemudian ia memakan roti nya sendiri.

Wah.. baik juga, dia.

"Eh teme, kenapa kau membagi roti nya kepada ku ? Kau baik juga ya, hehe…"

"Suara perut mu berisik, dobe. Menganggu konsentrasi ku"

"Ck… kutarik ucapan yang tadi. Aku menyesal bilang kamu baik !"

* * *

Sejak saat itu kami semakin sering bersama. Aku mulai sedikit mengalah soal Sakura. Aku juga merasa semakin akrab dengan nya. Kami sering sekali bertengkar, aku tetap berniat mengalahkan nya. Namun aku tetap berlatih ke bukit setiap hari bersama nya.

Dia itu memang kuat sekali, keren pula. Tubuh nya bagus, wajah nya tampan, gadis mana yang tidak suka ? Jangankan gadis, aku saja terkadang berdebar – debar melihat nya.

Kami – sama, aku bersyukur telah memiliki first kiss nya.

Hari ini tim 7 berangkat ke hutan Konoha. Kami mendapat misi dari sensei untuk mengambil suatu tanaman herbal di hutan Konoha. Pagi – pagi kami ber 3 sudah berangkat.

Sasuke berjalan dengan diam, sementara aku dan Sakura berceloteh ribut.

"Sakura – chan, tanaman herbal nya mana sih ? Kok tidak ada ? Katanya di sekitar sungai ?" , tanyaku.

"Mana kutahu. Lagipula daritadi kita belum melihat sungai ?"

"Waduh.. jangan – jangan kita nyasar nih." , aku segera melihat peta.

"Iya ! Kita bener – bener nyasar !", teriakku.

"Gara – gara kamu kita jadi nyasar !" , jawab Sakura dengan kesal.

"Lho, aku kan hanya mengikuti teme. Jangan salahkan aku dong ?"

"Ck.. Aku hanya mengikuti mu, dobe"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat semula" , jawab Sakura sambil memegang peta dan berjalan di paling depan.

Tiba – tiba rumput bergoyang dan keluar seorang bandit dari semak – semak. Sakura segera mundur ke belakang.

"Kalian akan kuhabisi, anak – anak !", ucap si bandit sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak akan ! Aku akan melindungin teman – temanku !" , teriakku.

"Hahaha… mau bermain pahlawan, anak kecil ?"

Aku segera melemparkan kunai. Sial ! Dia menghindar. Si bandit tiba – tiba berada di belakangku.

"Naruto !" , pekik Sakura.

"Chidori !" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari mengarahkan chidori ke tubuh si bandit. Si bandit tetap bertahan, kuat sekali bandit itu .

Si bandit malah menghajar tubuh Sasuke. Ia menusukkan pedang ke punggung Sasuke hingga ujung pedang mengenai tulang Sasuke . Sasuke memberikan serangan beruntun ke bandit itu. Setiap serangan nya sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi serangan ku maupun Sakura. Sakura mencoba melawan dengan taijutsu nya. Aku tidak mau kalah, aku benci dengan bandit yang melukai teman – temanku.

Aku menyerang nya dengan rasengan yang baru kukuasai setelah menerima tantangan nenek Tsunade. Si bandit akhirnya tumbang.

Kami berjalan menuju sungai itu.

Sasuke tiba – tiba berhenti, aku dan Sakura menoleh ke arah nya. Wajah nya terlihat begitu menahan sakit.

"Sasuke – kun, kau kenapa ?" , tanya Sakura dengan panic. Aku dan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku baik – baik saja" , jawab Sasuke sambil mengigit bibir.

Sakura tanpa sengaja menyentuh punggung Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menjerit.

"Punggung mu terluka. Sini biar kuobati" , Sakura menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan kemampuan apa ada nya.

Aku memaksa membuka baju Sasuke, ia menolak. Namun aku memaksa.

"Astaga !" , jeritku dan Sakura berbarengan.

Ternyata luka nya dalam sekali, banyak darah keluar dari punggung nya. Tidak hanya itu, tubuh nya dipenuhi memar. Di dada nya juga ada luka tusukkan yang lumayan dalam.

Sasuke bisa mati ! Aku harus bertindak sesuatu.

"Sakura, tolong jaga Sasuke disini. Aku akan mengambil ramuan nya" , jawabku.

"Tunggu ! Kau kan tidak tahu ramuan nya ! Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali dengan cepat !" , jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian langsung berlari.

Aku memakaikan kembali baju Sasuke. Ia terlihat mengerang kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya kau berusaha melindungi ku kan, teme ?" , tanya ku.

Ia tidak berusaha menyangkal, ia hanya mengangguk.

Sakura kemudian kembali, aku segera menggendong Sasuke. Aku dan Sakura segera berlari secepat mungkin ke Konoha. Aku segera mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit, sementara Sakura kembali ke Sensei.

* * *

Seorang perawat tampak kaget melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ia segera membersihkan luka Sasuke. Perawat itu menyuntikkan obat bius. Kini Sasuke mulai sedikit rileks.

Kemudian perawat itu dengan cepat menjahit luka Sasuke dan mempercepat proses penyembuhan nya dengan ninjutsu medis nya. Setelah itu si perawat memberi perban ke tubuh Sasuke yang terluka.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu disini" , ucap si perawat dengan lembut.

Sasuke menganggu dan tertidur. Aku terus menjaga nya. Malam nya, orang tua Sasuke datang bersama Itachi.

Ayah Sasuke membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur dengan sedikit kasar dan mengguncang tubuh nya dengan keras, "Hey Uchiha gagal ! Ayo bangun dan pulang !"

Sasuke terbangun dan segera bangkit berdiri, ia memegangi kepala nya yang masih sedikit pusing akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh lemah ! Cepat berdiri dengan benar !" , jawab ayah nya lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia menatap ayah nya dengan tajam.

"Arigato, dobe" , ucap Sasuke dengan pelan kepadaku.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga anak kami, Naruto. Maaf dia itu sangat menyusahkan" , ucap ayah nya.

"Tidak apa, oji – san " , jawabku dengan setengah bergetar. Ayah Sasuke sungguh menakutkan.

Itachi segera menggandeng Sasuke dan berjalan pulang. Kemudian aku pun pulang ke rumah ku.

' Kurasa Sasuke juga cukup kasihan, kalau aku pasti orang tua ku menyayangiku kalau masih hidup. Sementara Sasuke, walaupun orang tua nya masih hidup namun memperlakukan nya seperti itu. Kalau Sasuke saja dibilang lemah oleh orang tua nya, bagaimana kalau mereka memiliki anak seperti ku ya ? Kurasa mulai besok aku harus lebih ramah pada Sasuke. Aku bersimpati pada nya ' , batinku.

Sejak saat itu, kami semakin akrab, bahkan menjadi sahabat. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil move on dari Sakura dan mencintai rival ku sekaligus kekasih ku sekarang, Sasuke.

**-Flashback End-**

**-6 Tahun Kemudian, sekarang-**

Tengah malam nya, Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di samping nya dengan kepala bersandar ke kepala nya.

'Imut sekali wajah nya itu. Sangat Innocent. ' , batin Naruto.

Naruto kemudian segera menggendong Sasuke ke kamar mereka di Love hotel bertema ryokan yang mereka sewa.

Naruto menggelar futon dan memasukan tubuh Sasuke ke dalam futon. Kemudian ia sendiri masuk ke dalam futon yang sama dan terlelap sambil berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

'Kami – sama, aku bersyukur engkau telah mempertemukan ku dengan nya.' , ucap Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

**Minna - san, mulai chapter 6 update bakal sedikit lebih lama, author sementara fokus sama fanfict yg lain ****& sibuk bwt skul (author masih skul )**

**Gomen kalau cerita di chapter 5 ga ada lemon / romantis nya, author lebih fokus ke awal mereka kenal sampai akhirnya jadi sahabat. Lebih bertema friendship.**

**Sorry jg kalau alur nya cepat & ga bener - bener fokus ke Naru - Sasu (Ada sedikit ttg Sakura & Itachi jg)**

**Author tetap mengharapkan review (request ide cerita bwt chapter 6 jg boleh)**

**Reply to review:**

** Astro'o Connor: Iya, di fict ini ga ada male pregnant, cuma kemungkinan nanti mereka bakal resmi tunangan & ' tinggal bersama' trus adopsi anak**

** Chika: Itachi ada pasangan nya kok, cuma cewek (Ga mungkin kan kalau semua nya gay. Ortu nya ga punya cucu dong ? wkwk)**

** Lima - chan: Iya disini Itachi alim.. Gomen disini ga bikin lemon / romance.**

** Guest: Lho ? Bukannya suffix -chan bwt cewe ya ? Aku ga terlalu nggerti soal jepang **


	6. Chapter 6 : Together with him

Keesokan pagi nya, Sasuke terbangun dan melihat Naruto yang memeluk diri nya di samping nya. Cahaya matahari telah masuk ke ryoukan melalui jendela, ia mengucek mata nya dan membiasakan diri nya dengan cahaya matahari. Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan perlahan dan bangkit berdiri.

Naruto menyadari Sasuke telah terbangun, kemudian membuka mata nya dan menggeliat pelan.

"Naruto – kun, kau sudah bangun ? Oyasumi" , Sasuke mencium pipi dan bibir Naruto.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke – kun "

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan mengambil tas nya yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Kamu mau ngapain, Sasuke ?"

"Aku mandi dulu ya !" , ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil handuk dan pakaian bersih dari tas pakaian nya.

"Tunggu, ayo kita mandi bersama !" , Naruto segera mengambil baju dan handuk nya.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Kali ini mereka mandi di bawah pancuran shower.

"Sasu – kun, biarkan aku membersihkan tubuh mu" , namun Naruto malah menjilati seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto, gomen. Tetapi aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' sekarang. Aku masih merasa sakit." , jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan seolah menyesal.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa. Kalau begitu kita lakukan saja. Hari ini giliranmu menikmati tubuhku, Sasuke – kun "

"Arigato, Naruto sayangku" , jawab Sasuke sambil mendekap Naruto dan menggigit leher Naruto karena terlalu bernafsu dan menjilat darah.

"Aaah ! Sakit !" , jerit Naruto.

Sasuke buru – buru melepaskan wajah nya dari leher Naruto dan berkata, "Sakit, sayangku ? Gomen"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja aku tak biasa dengan gigitan di leher. Baiklah kalau kau mau bermain – main menjadi 'vampire' , kau bisa menjadi vampire ku dan mengigit ku sebanyak yang kau mau" , Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke segera menjilat kembali darah nya dan mengelus luka Naruto dengan air liur nya. Kemudian Sasuke mengelus seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan jari, mula – mula wajah, kemudian dada, putting susu, pinggang, pinggul dan terakhir penis dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut sehingga Naruto merasa geli.

"Hihi.. geli" , Naruto tertawa keras, Sasuke terus melanjutkan mengelus tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto terangsang dan menghisap sperma.

Kemudian mereka berpindah ke lantai, kali ini Naruto duduk di atas wajah Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke kembali menghisap sperma milik nya.

"Naru – kun, aishiteru" , ucap Sasuke ketika sedang mengemut penis Naruto.

"Ahh.. aishiteru, Sasuke – kun", jawab Naruto di tengah sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa.

Sasuke berganti posisi dengan Naruto, kinia ia duduk diatas wajah Naruto dan Naruto menghisap sperma nya.

Kemudian Sasuke memasukkan penis nya sendiri yang sudah ereksi ke dalam anus Naruto. Ia berusaha agar Naruto tidak kesakitan.

Naruto terlihat agak kesakitan, ia beberapa kali meringis seperti hendak berteriak, namun di saat yang sama ia juga menikmati permainan Sasuke sama seperti Sasuke menikmati diri nya.

Sasuke menyadari ekspresi Naruto dan buru – buru melepaskan penis nya.

"Naruto, aku sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita cepat mandi" ,ucap Sasuke. Ia kembali berwajah serius, sebelumnya ia selalu tersenyum lembut selama 'permainan' singkat mereka berlangsung.

"Gomen, Sasuke – kun. Aku tidak cukup untuk memuaskan mu. Aku ini menyedihkan" , jawab Naruto sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya dan menatap langsung mata Naruto, "Kau ini sangat cukup bagi ku. Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak mau mendengar nya"

Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan nya dengan sangat lembut.

Kemudian, ia segera mencium dahi, pipi, kemudian bibir. Mereka melakukan French kiss dan Sasuke memainkan lidahnya dengan sangat lihai hingga Naruto hampir tertawa geli, namun ia tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman nya.

Mereka terus berciuman selama sekitar 1 menit sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan lidah nya dari lidah Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto mandi bersama. Mereka menggosok tubuh masing – masing sambil sesekali bermain dengan busa sabun.

Sasuke mengelus – elus busa di punggung Naruto dan memijat nya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia mengelus busa di dada Naruto dan mengelus busa di paha Naruto. Sasuke juga memijat – mijat penis Naruto yang tertutup sabun.

"Sasuke – kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini ?"

"Kau telah membiarkan tubuh mu kunikmati, jadi aku akan memijat tubuh mu. Aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk tubuh mu" , Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan setetes air mata keluar di pipi nya karena rasa terharu akan kelembutan Sasuke, "Arigato, Sasuke – kun ", Naruto berbisik pelan dengan sedikit isakan pelan.

"Ya, Naruto – kun " , jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dengan lembut dan menepuk – nepuk bahu nya.

Naruto kemudian membilas tubuh nya dan Sasuke menggosok & membersihkan tubuh nya di bawah pancuran shower.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian masing – masing dan melihat Itachi sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayo, otouto – san, Naruto – san " , sapa Itachi sambil menyiapkan sarapan berupa ramen yang dibuat nya di dapur ryokan.

"Ohayo, Itachi – nii " , sapa Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Itachi.

"Wah, ramen ya ? Arigato, Itachi – nii " , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Itachi – nii benar – benar akan pulang hari ini ?" , tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunda kepulangan ku. Kalau aku tidak jadi pulang, mungkin hokage akan membunuhku. Hehe.." , Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Yahh.. sayang sekali" , jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Tenang saja, saat libur misi nanti aku akan menemuimu di Sunagakure. Mungkin saat itu aku juga akan mengajak istri ku" , Itachi tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"APAAA ? ISTRII ?! Itachi – nii serius ?" , jerit Naruto,

"Kau mau menikah, Itachi – nii ? Bukan nya kau single ?" , jawab Sasuke dengan alis terangkat, ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan onii – san nya.

"Hehe,, aku serius kok. Oh ya, aku tidak pernah bilang aku ini single kan, Sasuke ?" , jawab Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Memang nya siapa calon istri mu ?" , tanya Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Wah, jangan – jangan Kankurou ya ? Rasanya boleh juga tuh" , Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat mangkuk ramen nya dan bersiap makan. "Oh ya, itadakimasu, minna – san ". Detik berikut nya Naruto segera memakan ramen.

"Baka ! Istri tentu saja wanita !" , Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja bukan Kankurou, Naruto – san. Tetapi Kankurou akan menjadi kakak ipar ku kok" , jawab Itachi sambil memakan ramen nya.

"Hah ? Kau mau menikah dengan Temari ? Aku tidak salah dengar kan ?" , jawab Sasuke sambil mencubit – cubit pipi nya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Sasuke kemudian memakan ramen nya.

"Itachi – nii, ramen nya lezat sekali ya. Aku berharap bisa makan ramen se enak ini tiap hari" , jawab Naruto dengan suara tidak jelas karena makan ramen dengan buru – buru.

"Arigato, kau bisa minta 'Sasuke- kun' mu untuk membuatkan nya setiap hari kok. Iya kan, Sasuke ?" , Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku malas"

"Kau cuek sekali sih. Bisa – bisa nanti Naruto kabur lho." , jawab Itachi. Dalam hati ia merasa heran dengan sikap dingin adik nya yang didapat entah darimana. Ia sendiri termasuk orang yang perhatian dengan orang – orang terdekat nya, orang tua nya juga tidak se dingin itu.

"Tidak akan, Naruto mencintai ku apa adanya " , Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke, "Ya, aku mencintaimu apa ada nya. Kau juga kan ?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Naruto – kun " , Sasuke menatap Naruto, berusaha menunjukkan keromantisan dihadapan Itachi.

"Ya sudah, nanti kau tinggal saja di Sunagakure agar aku lebih mudah menemui mu, Sasuke" , jawab Itachi.

* * *

Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kamar bersama Itachi. Sasuke membayar tagihan kamar, Sasuke , Naruto dan Itachi berjalan sambil mengobrol hingga sampai di gerbang Amegakure.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi ke Sunagakure.. Sayonara, Itachi – nii" , Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada Itachi.

"Sayonara, Itachi " , Sasuke berjalan mendekati Itachi. Itachi langsung memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Sayonara, otouto – san ku. Kapan – kapan aku akan datang ke Sunagakure." , Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke dan terus berpelukan hingga ia melepaskan nya terlebih dulu.

"Oh ya, aku ada sedikit uang. Ini, pegang saja" , Itachi mengeluarkan uang dari saku nya dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke. Jumlah nya 500. 000 ryo. Jumlah yang cukup untuk biaya hidup Naruto & Sasuke selama sekitar 2 bulan.

"Itachi – nii, aku masih ada uang kok. Lagipula Sunagakure dekat, kau simpan saja" , Sasuke menyerahkan kembali uang nya. Itachi menolak dan memaksa Sasuke menyimpan nya.

"Ini pegang saja, jika suatu saat kau butuh uang, kau bisa gunakan uang itu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa langsung mengirimi mu uang bila suatu saat kau membutuhkan nya" , jawab Itachi.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Kalian berdua hati – hati, ya !" , Itachi melambaikan tangan dan melompati dahan – dahan pohon dengan cekatan. Sasuke dan Naruto melambaikan tangan dan menatap Itachi hingga Itachi menjauh.

"Kita juga harus berangkat ke Sunagakure, Naruto – kun" , Sasuke menepun bahu Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka segera berangkat dengan melompati dahan – dahan pohon dengan cepat.

* * *

3 jam kemudian, mereka sampai di Sunagakure. Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba mencari rumah Sasuke, mereka telah berputar – putar melewati jalan yang sama sebanyak 4x, namun tetap tidak ketemu.

"Sasuke, dimana rumah mu ?" , tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang memberikan peta yang diberikan Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu.", jawab Sasuke sambil fokus melihat peta.

"Hah ? masa kau tidak tahu dimana rumah mu ? Apa mungkin rumah yang ini kali !" , Naruto iseng menunjuk sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat megah dan mirip istana yang terlihat kosong.

"Tidak mungkin. Rumah ku di Konohagakure saja bermodel tradisional, masa rumah seperti ini milik ku ?"

"Bisa saja. Coba kita lihat alamat yang ditulis Itachi – nii" , Naruto melirik tulisan yang ditulis Itachi di sudut kanan atas peta.

"No. 8 ? Rumah ini juga no. 8, ini rumah mu, Sasuke ! " , jerit Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja kepada orang di sekitar sini." , Sasuke berjalan menghampiri seorang pria setengah baya.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana rumah yang tercantum di alamat ini ?" , Sasuke menunjukkan tulisan yang tertera di peta.

"Oh, no. 8 ? Itu rumah nya" , jawab si pria itu sambil menunjuk rumah megah yang tadi dibicarakan Naruto. Sasuke segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan pria itu dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau benar, ayo kita masuk !" , Sasuke menggandeng Naruto menuju rumah itu.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan Itachi dan memasuki rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat besar, terdapat 2 tingkat dengan 3 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi di dalam. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan, di ruang makan terdapat meja dan kursi untuk 10 orang. Seluruh lantai terbuat dari marmer.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur yang berada di dekat ruang makan, dapur nya sangat luas dengan alat memasak yang lengkap dan canggih. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasuke – kun, aku menyukai rumah ini."

"Aku juga, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu okaa – san dan otou – san memiliki rumah di Sunagakure"

"Oh, aku lapar Sasuke – kun. Buatkan aku makanan dong. Aku ingin ramen lagi"

"Ck.. apa kau tidak bosan makan ramen terus – terusan, huh ?" , jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Namun Naruto pelukan Naruto semakin erat.

"Tidak kok. Aku suka ramen. Tapi kalau kau mau masak apapun pasti akan kumakan kok" , jawab Naruto sambil meraba dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku akan masak. Tunggu disini dan jangan ganggu aku" , jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan diri.

Naruto duduk di ruang makan sambil mengintip Sasuke. Sasuke sedang membuka kulkas dan mencari – cari bahan makanan.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan dan segera mengenakan apron yang tergantung di dapur.

'Ya ampun, dia imut sekali' , batin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mengenakan apron pink bermotif bunga. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat Sasuke, sementara Sasuke kini sedang memotong dengan cepat.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke, "Butuh bantuanku, Sasuke ?"

"Tidak" , jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan bahan – bahan yang tadi dipotong nya ke dalam tepung.

"Kau masak apa sih ?" , Naruto melihat Sasuke kini memasukkan satu persatu bahan yang sudah diberi tepung ke dalam minyak panas.

"Tempura. Kau tunggu saja di ruang makan. Kau menganggu ku" , Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Gomen, gomen.." , jawab Naruto sambil melangkah keluar.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membawa nampan berisi tempura, 2 mangkuk nasi dan saus tempura.

Naruto segera memandang tempura yang terlihat menggiurkan , ia segera mengambil ebi tempura dan mencelupkan nya ke saus.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan, kemudian mereka segera makan.

"Sasuke – kun, terima kasih telah memasak untuk ku"

"Hn.. " , jawab Sasuke sambil mengigit tempura .

"Masakan mu enak juga ya, tidak kalah dari Itachi – nii. Mulai sekarang kau harus memasak tiap hari untukku" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mau, kau kira aku ini ibu rumah tangga, huh ?" , jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi yang sedang dipegang nya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ingat, kau ini 'uke', Jadi kau harus menuruti ku" , Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Sasuke dan melanjutkan makan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan makan, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membakar kekasih nya dengan amaterasu saking kesal nya. Namun setidaknya lebih baik ia sendiri yang memasak daripada harus memakan ramen instant setiap hari seperti Naruto.

"Kamu marah ya ? Ya sudah deh, kita bergantian memasak saja. " , tawar Naruto setelah melihat ekspresi kesal kekasih nya yang menakutkan.

"Tidak " , jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. "Lebih baik aku saja yang memasak"

"Ah.. Yokatta (*) .. " , Naruto tersenyum lega. "Serius tidak apa – apa nih ?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makan.

"Wah, kau baik sekali ya mau mengalah untuk ku. Hehe.. " , Naruto tertawa. Ia meminum ocha yang terletak di samping nya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mau memakan masakanmu yang sangat parah" , jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

Sebenarnya Sasuke pernah sekali memakan masakan Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Choji sedang berlibur dan memutuskan untuk camping. Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak, dan Naruto menghidangkan ayam rebus yang belum matang dan nasi keras yang tidak dimasak dengan baik untuk mereka semua. Sasuke muntah setelah memakan masakan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang makan, ia sendiri sudah selesai makan, namun ia tetap menunggui Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Naruto, ia segera menyelesaikan makan nya . "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Ah.. uh.. tidak apa – apa kok " , jawab Naruto dengan gugup. Pipi Naruto memerah seketika.

"Oh ya, biar aku saja yang mencuci piring" , Naruto segera mengambil piring dan mangkuk lalu membawa nya ke dapur dan mencuci.

Sasuke menatap kelakuan kekasih nya dengan binggung. Mereka menghabiskan hari denga bersantai dan menonton TV. Ketika malam, mereka memutuskan pergi ke taman dan bersantai menikmati langit malam di Sunagakure yang penuh bintang, hari ini bulan terlihat begitu indah.

"Sasuke – kun, langit nya indah ya ?" , ucap Naruto sambil berbaring di samping Sasuke.

"Hn.. " , Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat serius.

"Aku senang kita dapat tinggal bersama, aku ingin selama nya seperti ini" , jawab Naruto sambil menatap bintang – bintang.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin memiliki ikatan. Aku ingin bertunangan dan menikah, lalu memiliki anak", tatapan Sasuke sedikit menerawang dan ekspresi nya sedikit sedih. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin ya"

Naruto terdiam, ia memikirkan kata – kata yang tepat untuk menjawab Sasuke. Ia sendiri binggung harus menjawab apa.

"Kurasa itu mungkin, aku berjanji akan bertunangan dengan mu. Kita bisa mengadopsi anak." , jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Tapi kita tak mungkin menikah, Naruto – kun"

Naruto benar – benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Malam ini Sasuke terlihat sedikit berbeda, entah kenapa terkesan rapuh.

"Ya sudah, jangan pikirkan itu. Yang penting sekarang kita bersama, kan ?" , jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Ya.. " , jawab Sasuke singkat.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto segera berbaring di atas tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke di bawah bintang – bintang.

Sasuke menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman, Sementara Naruto menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang terlihat semakin tampan dibawah cahaya bulan. Jari nya mulai menelusuri wajah Sasuke, dan ia mulai kembali bergairah.

Naruto mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian Sasuke, kemudian ia melepaskan pakaian nya sendiri dan melakukan sex di bawah cahaya bulan dan bintang – bintang.

* * *

**Note:**

**-Yokatta: Syukurlah**

**Chapter 6 selesai, semoga cukup romantis walaupun lemon nya kurang asem.**

**Sorry bwt update yg agak lama & chapter 5 yg agak aneh.**

**Berhubung libur, author memutuskan bwt update fanfic ini**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

** deviluk shinryu : Ah, thanks bwt ralat nya. Author udah lama ga baca chapter awal manga Naruto & udah agak lupa. So, anggap aja Naruto udah bisa rasengan sebelum ketemu jiraiya & Sasuke udah bisa Chidori sebelum ketemu Kakashi. **

** Guest: Itachi sama temari nih. Absurd bgt ya, tapi gpp lah. Sesekali bikin yg agak aneh.**

** lita: kayaknya mereka ga akan nikah, tapi ga tw jg sih. Yg pasti mereka tinggal bersama & pny anak**


	7. Chapter 7 : Step Son

Kini sudah 1 minggu Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di Sunagakure. Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan dan pergi ke kantor Kazekage untuk mengurus berkas – berkas.

Naruto begitu bersemangat bertemu dengan Gaara, sang Kazekage yang telah dikenal nya. Sementara Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar.

Setelah sampai di kantor Kazekage, Sasuke dan Naruto dicegat 4 orang jounin yang menjaga kantor Kazekage.

"Apa tujuan kalian kesini ? Kalian bukan penduduk Sunagakure, kan ?" , tanya seorang jounin.

"Ya, kami penduduk Konohagakure. Saya ingin bertemu Kazekage untuk mengurus surat kepindahan kami" , jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian ?" , tanya seorang jounin lain nya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini Sasuke Uchiha. Cepatlah, aku harus bertemu Gaara" , jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan memasang ekspresi tidak sabar.

"Naruto !", Sasuke segera menyikut Naruto. "Gomen, temanku ini memang tidak sopan"

"Tidak apa – apa, tolong tunggu sebentar, biar saya tanyakan kepada kazekage - sama apakah beliau mau menemui anda", jawab si jounin. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor Kazekage

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau jaga sikap mu ! Kau tidak sopan sekali sih.." , Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ah… gomen, gomen, Sasuke – kun. Kau imut deh kalau sedang marah" , Naruto menggoda Sasuke dengan mencubit – cubit pipi nya.

Pipi Sasuke memerah seketika, "Lepaskan, Naruto – kun"

Sasuke membalas mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas. "Aduh, sakit Sasuke – kun"

"Kau imut, Naruto – kun" . Sasuke hampir memeluk Naruto ketika ia merasakan salah satu Jounin mendekat sehingga ia buru – buru melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Silahkan, Kazekage - sama bersedia menemui anda. Saya akan mengantarkan kalian" , ucap salah seorang Jounin.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mengikuti Jounin itu dengan diam. Jounin tersebut mengetuk pintu, setelah dipersilahkan, mereka pun masuk.

"Oh, Naruto dan Sasuke. Tumben sekali kalian kemari ada apa ?" , tanya Gaara sambil berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi nya di meja kerja nya.

"Aku mau pindah ke Sunagakure. Boleh ya ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Hah ?Pindah ke Sunagakure ? Kaenapa ?" , Gaara mengernytkan dahi,

"Sebenarnya kami ada sedikit masalah, jadi kami memutuskan pindah ke Sunagakure" , jawab Sasuke.

"Masalah apa ? Aku tidak bisa menerima penduduk baru tanpa mengecek latar belakang mereka. Untuk sementara kalian boleh berada disini, aku akan menghubungi hokage." , ucap Gaara

"Itu.. sebenarnya .." , Sasuke kesulitan mencari kata – kata untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia diusir orang tua nya karena kesalahanku, tetapi dia memiliki rumah disini kok. Setidaknya kami tidak akan menjadi tunawisma disini dan menjadi criminal.", Naruto membantu menjelaskan . Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan surat rumah nya sebagai bukti.

"Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan, namun aku tetap harus menghubungi hokage." , jawab Gaara.

"Arigato, Gaara – san " , jawab Sasuke , sementara Naruto terpaksa ikut mengucapkan arigato.

"Sasuke – san, Naruto – san, Maukah kalian bekerja ?" , tanya Gaara sambil melirik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku mau. Pekerjaan apa itu ?" , Naruto menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kebetulan keluarga ku memiliki rumah makan, kami membutuhkan pelayan. Bila kalian mau aku akan memberi alamat rumah makan ku"

"Tentu saja kami mau, arigato atas bantuan nya, Gaara – san "

"Oh ya, mulai besok kalian akan bekerja dari pukul 9 sampai jam 8 . Nanti kalian juga akan diberikan geta dan Yukata untuk seragam kalian. Gaji kalian 175.000 ryo per bulan.. Apa kalian keberatan ?"

"Tidak, arigato. Kami pulang dulu" , Naruto berkata sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

* * *

"Sasuke – kun, kita ke supermarket dulu yuk. Aku ingin membeli makanan nih. Aku bosan di rumah" , ucap Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Hn.." , Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan berjalan beriringan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di supermarket, Sasuke segera mengambil keranjang belanjaan.

"Sini, biar aku bawakan saja Sasuke – kun" , tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, kok"

"Ah, Sasuke – kun keren" , Naruto memasang wajah imut, sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya, Sasuke – kun, buatkan aku ramen dong. " , ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Ya, aku buatkan deh.", jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil mie untuk ramen.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun" , Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke tanpa memedulikan pandangan aneh dari orang di sekitar.

"Jangan berpelukan disini, kita bisa lakukan nanti di rumah. Aku risih" , jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Iya deh, aku ambil ramen instant dulu ya. Sekalian aku ingin mengambil snack" , Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Aku mengambil nori (*), Narutomaki (*) dan Tonkotsu (*). Selain itu aku juga mengambil salmon dan beras untuk membuat onigiri.

Tiba – tiba aku merasa baju ku ditarik seseorang, aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang anak kecil.

"Onii – san ! Hiks.. " , jawab anak kecil laki – laki itu sambil menangis.

"Ck.. aku bukan onii – san mu. Apa mau mu ?" , jawabku sambil mengambil karung beras dan memasukkan ke keranjang.

"Gomenasai. " , si anak menunduk dan berlari menjauhiku.

Ck.. anak ini menganggu sekali sih.

Aku mengambil keripik kentang dan mencari Naruto, aku menemukan Naruto sedang mengambil coklat.

"Kau sudah selesai belanja, Naruto ?" , tanya ku kepada Naruto.

"Belum, aku masih ingin mengambil ramen instant lagi" ,jawab Naruto. Aku melirik Naruto mengambil 10 cup ramen instant.

"Sudah cukup ! Terlalu banyak ramen instant tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kita ambil buah – buahan saja.", aku menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ah, hari ini Sasuke – kun galak sekali sih. Kau sedang moody an ya ? Sasuke – kun imut juga bila sedang marah" , Naruto menyentil dahi ku dan mencubit – cubit pipi ku.

Hari ini Naruto sedang aneh, tiba – tiba saja dia menjadi manja seperti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan nya saja.

Aku segera mengambil beberapa jeruk, apel dan tomat dan menimbang nya serta memasukkan keranjang sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar ia tidak membeli ramen.

Kemudian aku berjalan ke kasir dan mengantri bersama Naruto. Ketika tiba giliranku, aku meletakkan keranjang. Aku melihat keluar melalui jendela kaca supermarket.

"Naruto, aku keluar dulu ya." , ucapku sambil berlari keluar..

"Eh tunggu, sasu-" . Naruto hampir mengejarku, namun ia berhenti.

Aku keluar dan menemukan anak kecil yang tadi menarik baju ku sedang menanggis sendirian. Aku pun segera mendekati anak tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya bisa berdiri di dekat anak itu selama beberapa saat hingga Naruto keluar dan membawa kantung plastic berisi belanjaan.

"Kau kenapa berdiri disini, Sasuke – kun ?" , Naruto menepuk punggung ku pelan.

"Anak ini tadi menarik baju ku di supermarket, dan ia menanggis disini. Mungkin aku sudah kasar pada nya" , aku menatap anak itu dengan binggung.

Naruto segera meletakkan kantung belanja nya di lantai dan mendekati anak itu dan berkata dengan lembut, "Kenapa menanggis adik kecil ?"

"Aku tersesat.. hiks" , anak kecil itu memandang Naruto dengan wajah penuh air mata. Naruto menyerahkan tisu pada anak itu.

"Nama mu siapa ? Sini, biar aku antarkan pulang" , Naruto merendahkan tubuh nya hingga sejajar dengan tinggi anak itu.

"Aku Kyo. Onii – san benar – benar mau mengantarkanku pulang ?" , jawab anak kecil itu dengan mata berbinar – binar.

Aku hanya menatap Naruto dan anak kecil bernama Kyo itu dengan canggung. Aku tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan anak kecil, aku malah binggung harus melakukan apa. Naruto malah sangat akrab dan mudah berkomunikasi dengan anak – anak.

"Kyo, onii – san akan mengantarmu pulang" , Naruto menggendong Kyo dipunggung nya. "Sasuke, tolong bawakan barang belanjaan ku, ya"

Aku membawa barang belanjaan Naruto sambil berjalan dibelakang Kyo dan Naruto. Aku melihat Kyo dan Naruto bercanda sambil tertawa – tawa, aku merasa aneh dengan diri ku sendiri.

* * *

Aku terus berjalan hingga kami sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional jepang. Terdengar suara ribut ketika kami sampai di depan rumah. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan melirik Kyo.

"Kyo, ini benar rumah mu ?" , Naruto melirik Kyo, ekspresi Kyo tiba – tiba muram.

"Ya, ini rumah ku. Terima kasih telah mengantar ku" , jawab Kyo. Namun Naruto tidak menurunkan Kyo dari gendongan nya.

"Naruto, kenapa kita berhenti disini. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" , ucapku sambil melirik Naruto.

"Ssst.. tunggu dulu disini" , jawab Naruto sambil melirik Kyo.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara bentakan dari dalam rumah.

"Aku mau bercerai saja ! Aku muak dengan segala nya, kita bangkrut karena kau selingkuh ! Aku mau minggat saja !" , jerit seorang wanita.

"Apa kau bilang ? Kau sendiri melahirkan anak laki – laki yang lemah ! Kyo tidak pantas menjadi penerus keluarga kita ! Lebih baik aku mencari wanita lain yang lebih baik !" , seorang pria menjerit dan terdengar suara pukulan dan jerit kesakitan seorang wanita.

Aku melirik Naruto, ia terlihat mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi, sementara Kyo seperti hampir menanggis. Aku berdiri di dekat Naruto untuk mencegah bila tiba – tiba ia emosi.

"Sasuke, kurasa kita tidak bisa mengembalikan anak ini pada orang tua nya" , Naruto menatapku tiba – tiba. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan menatap ke arah rumah Kyo dengan tajam.

"Bagaimanapun juga mereka orang tua nya. Kita harus mengembalikan nya, Naruto" , jawabku sambil menatap Naruto dan Kyo. Kyo menanggis.

Aku segera memindahkan Kyo dari gendongan Naruto dan aku menggendong Kyo.

"Jangan menanggis, ya" , aku mengusap air mata Kyo dengan jari ku. Sekilas aku melirik tangan dan kaki Kyo, terlihat banyak bekas luka dan pukulan.

Kami tetap berdiri di depan rumah Kyo dan tiba – tiba terdengar suara.

"Kau membuang Kyo kemana, hah ? Aku harus mencari nya !", teriak si wanita.

"Aku sudah membuang nya di supermarket. Sekarang paling anak lemah itu sudah pergi jauh dari Supermarket itu" ,jerit si pria.

"Brengsek, bajingan kau !" , si Wanita menjerit dan tiba – tiba terdengar pukulan dan suara tangisan seorang wanita dengan kencang.

Naruto segera berlari dan mendobrak pintu, aku mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Hey ! Kau ini pria macam apa yang menyiksa wanita dan membuang anak mu sendiri ? Kau ini pria yang memalukan !" , Naruto menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Heh ? Siapa kau seenaknya masuk rumah orang lain ? Ini istri ku, terserah mau kuapakan dia ! Aku bisa melaporkan ini kepada petugas keamanan !"

Si wanita hanya bisa menanggis terisak – isak sambil melirik ku. Perlahan ia menghapus air mata nya dan mendekat. "Kyo ! Ayo sini, bersama okaa – san "

Aku menurunkan Kyo dari gendongan ku dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Pria itu mendekat dan mendorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh.

"Hey anak sialan ! Siapa yang menyuruhmu kembali kesini ? Kau sudah kubuang, sekarang juga pergi dari sini !", teriak pria itu.

"Hentikan, otou – san ! Jangan siksa okaa – san lagi.. hiks" , jawab Kyo sambil menanggis.

Aku mulai merasa emosi, aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelum nya. Aku kemudian segera menarik Kyo ke belakang tubuh ku.

"Dasar anak lemah ! Kau ini lelaki, tidak ada laki – laki yang menanggis kecuali banci !" , teriak ayah Kyo sambil membawa balok kayu berukuran besar dan hendak memukul Kyo.

Naruto berlari dan menonjok ayah Kyo serta menendang, ayah Kyo hendak memukul Naruto dengan balok kayu, namun Naruto menghindar dan terus menyerang pria itu.

Pria itu menghapus darah di bibir nya dan mengambil balok kayu itu dan mengayunkan ke arah ibu Kyo. Kyo segera berlari dan melindungi ibu nya sehingga terkena pukulan.

Ibu Kyo menanggis memeluk anak nya, sementara Kyo mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa sadar aku segera mengambil pedang Kusanagi ku dan menyerang ayah Kyo dengan membabi buta,

"Sasuke ! Hentikan ! Kau bisa membunuh nya !" , jerit Naruto.

Aku segera menghentikan seranganku, ku lihat ayah Kyo sudah meringis kesakitan. Aku tersenyum sinis.

Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri dan menyerang ku dengan balok kayu, namun aku segera menghindar.

Ibu Kyo mendekat dan berkata, "Terima kasih telah membawa Kyo pulang. Namun, aku tidak bisa merawat nya. Kumohon, rawatlah anak ini" .

Kemudian ibu Kyo membungkuk kepadaku dan Naruto dengan wajah menempel ke lantai.

"Okaa – san ! Aku mau bersama okaa – san !" , Kyo menanggis dan memeluk ibu nya dengan kuat.

"Maaf, Kyo – chan. Okaa – san tidak bisa merawat mu. Kapan – kapan okaa – san akan menemui mu lagi, ya" , ibu Kyo menanggis sambil memeluk Kyo dan menepuk punggung nya.

Aku menatap Naruto, ia buru – buru menghapus air mata nya.

"Kumohon, rawatlah Kyo. Ini mungkin memang tidak banyak, kumohon terima lah ini. Hanya ini harta milik ku. Anggaplah ini sebagai biaya untuk merawat Kyo" , ibu Kyo menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi perhiasan emas yang lumayan banyak.

Naruto membantu ibu itu bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak usah, ini simpan saja" , Naruto menolak kotak berisi perhiasan emas.

"Terima saja, kumohon" , ibu Kyo menatap Naruto. Kemudian memeluk Kyo dan berkata, "Kyo, kamu harus tinggal dengan onii – san . Jangan nakal, ya"

"Tapi, okaa – san bagaimana ? Aku takut"

"Tenang saja, okaa – san baik – baik saja kok", ibu Kyo tersenyum getir. Kemudian menyerahkan kotak berisi perhiasan emas pada Naruto dan menyerahkan kotak music pada Kyo.

"Siapa nama kalian ? Aku hanya ingin tahu nama orang yang akan merawat anak ku." , Ibu Kyo menatap aku dan Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke, dan ini Naruto" , ucapku sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke – san, Naruto – san ! Kumohon, rawatlah Kyo dengan baik"

"Douitemashite.. Tenang saja, kami akan membawa Kyo dan mengunjungi mu setiap minggu" , jawab Naruto.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin" , ibu Kyo bersuara dengan lirih dan sangat pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata dengan riang, "Sayonara !"

"Sayonara, okaa – san !" , teriak Kyo.

* * *

Aku dan Naruto menggandeng Kyo.

Jleb.. tiba – tiba terdengar suara tusukan dan erangan seorang wanita saat aku baru menutup pintu.

"Sasuke - kun, kau mendengar sesuatu ? Ayo kita kembali " , Naruto menarik tangan ku. Aku kembali ke ruangan dan melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Darah mengalir dan berceceran di lantai. Sebuah pisau tertusuk di perut ibu Kyo, ia baru saja melakukan bunuh diri. Kyo masuk ruangan dan menanggis histeris.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk nya dan membawa nya keluar, Naruto menggendong ibu Kyo dan berlari membawa ke klinik terdekat. Namun terlambat, ibu Kyo sudah meninggal.

* * *

Aku, Naruto dan Kyo pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak berniat makan, Naruto menyiapkan ramen instant untuk kami ber 3.

Aku tidak menyentuh ramen itu sama sekali.

"Sasuke – kun, ayo kau harus makan !" , Naruto menyuapkan ramen ke mulut ku.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat makan" , aku berjalan ke kamar dan mandi serta mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama.

Aku berbaring di kasur dan menutupi tubuh ku dengan bed cover hingga sebatas dada, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur.

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengecup pipi ku, "Sasuke – kun, kau tidak tidur kan ?"

"Hn.. aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana dengan Kyo ?"

"Tadi aku menyuapi nya dan menggendong nya untuk tidur ke kamar sebelah. Namun ia masih sedih. Kau baik – baik saja, Sasuke – kun ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto – kun. Anak itu harus kita apakan ? Aku tidak pernah mengurus anak. Haruskah aku menyuruh Itachi – nii kemari untuk menjemput anak itu ?"

"Jangan, biar kita saja yang mengurus. Kamu pernah bilang ingin menikah dan memiliki anak kan, Sasuke – kun ?" , Naruto berbaring di samping ku dan mengecup bibir ku.

Aku membalas kecupan nya dan segera melepaskan bibir ku.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi anak itu", jawabku.

"Bersikap sesuai kata hati mu saja. Tenang saja, aku akan membantu mu kok, hehe… Kalau kau ada maslah bilang saja padaku, ya. Oyasumi" , Naruto mengecup pipi ku dan memelukku.

Aku pun mengecup Naruto dan memeluk nya. Kami tidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

Keesokan pagi nya aku terbangun pukul 8. Naruto masih mendengkur di samping ku.

Aku segera menepuk bahu nya dengan keras, "Naruto ! Cepat bangun !"

"Sasuke – kun, aku tidak mau bangun bila kau tidak mencium ku" , Naruto memonyongkan bibir nya.

Aku pun mencium bibir nya dengan singkat.

"Kurang ! " , Naruto protes.

Aku terpaksa mencium bibir nya selama 30 detik dan segera melepaskan nya. Aku segera merapikan tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk serta pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke – kun, aku ikut !" , Naruto berjalan di belakang ku.

"Sudah cepat ! Kita bisa telat nanti !", jawabku sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan segera mengunci pintu.

Aku segera melepas pakaian dan menyalakan shower, Naruto berjalan menghampiriku dan tiba – tiba memojokan ku.

Ia menatapku dengan penuh hasrat dan langsung melumat bibir ku. Aku membiarkan Naruto melumat bibir ku.

"Sasuke – kun, semakin dilihat kau semakin sexy dan menggoda ya" , ucap Naruto dengan suara menggoda.

Sial ! Aku mulai terangsang.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto Baka ! Kita bisa lakukan ini nanti malam, setidaknya jangan sekarang !" , aku sedikit membentak Naruto dan segera mendorong Naruto ke samping.

Aku segera menuangkan shampoo di rambut ku dan memakai sabun. Aku menatap Naruto, ekspresi nya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Naruto, gomen untuk yang tadi. Hanya saja aku tidak mau telat untuk hari pertama bekerja. Nanti malam kau bisa menikmati sepuasnya kok" , jawabku sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto menghindari tatapanku dan menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, "Yang tadi anggap saja tidak ada. Ayo cepat, kita nanti telat"

Aku dan Naruto segera mandi dengan cepat, aku mengenakan pakaianku dan menata rambutku sebelum akhirnya keluar.

* * *

Aku mengintip ke kamar sebelah, seperti nya Kyo masih tidur. Aku menyelinap ke kamar nya dan menuliskan catatan kecil serta meletakkan 1 cup ramen instant di atas catatan itu dan segera keluar, setelah itu aku segera mengunci pintu dan berlari menuju rumah makan milik keluarga Gaara.

Sesampainya di rumah makan, kami hampir telat. Aku segera masuk bersama Naruto dan menghampiri Kankurou, kakak dari gaara yang mengurus rumah makan dan memberi surat dari Gaara.

"Jadi kalian berdua ini pelayan yang direkomendasikan Gaara ? Ini seragam kalian, cepat kenakan !" , ucap Kankurou.

Aku dan Naruto segera mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi bersama. Kemudian kami keluar.

Pengunjung hari ini sangat ramai, untung saja masih ada pelayan lain nya. Aku melirik Naruto, ia tampak lelah, untung nya ia serius kali ini.

Akhirnya aku dan Naruto mendapat istirahat selama 1 jam pada pukul 2. Naruto segera menghampiri ku.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah, aku khawatir dengan Kyo. Kau mau ikut dengan ku tidak ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku harus memasak untuk mu, Naruto"

"Eh, kalian ini pelayan baru kan. Ayo makan bersama kami" , tawar seorang gadis pelayan berkimono merah.

"Aduh.. aku tidak bisa sekarang. Aku harus pulang. Kapan – kapan saja, ya " , Naruto menolak dengan sopan dan segera menggandeng tanganku

* * *

Aku berlari sampai ke rumah dengan terengah – engah. Sesampai nya di rumah, Naruto segera masuk ke kamar Kyo, sementara aku membuat 6 buah onigiri berisi salmon berukuran besar.

Aku meletakkan onigiri di atas piring dan menaruh nya di meja. Naruto kemudian keluar bersama Kyo.

"Kyo, tadi kau belum makan kan ? Ayo kita makan" , tawar Naruto.

Kyo hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak suka onigiri ?" , tanya ku kepada Kyo.

Kyo menggeleng lagi.

"Itadakimasu" , ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah onigiri dan memakan nya.

"Itadakimasu" , Naruto memakan onigiri.

"Sasuke, makanan buatan mu enak sekali" , puji Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku kan memiliki banyak keahlian" .

"Haha.. kau ini sombong sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, kau kan harus bisa masak. Kalau tidak siapa yang akan masak ?", Naruto berbicara sambil makan onigiri.

"Kyo tidak mau makan ?" , Naruto menatap Kyo.

"Tidak, aku kenyang" , Kyo menatap makanan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya sudah, Naruto – nii sisakan 2 onigiri, ya" , Naruto menatap Kyo dengan lembut.

"Kalian makan saja semua nya. Aku tidak ingin makan"

Aku memakan 2 buah onigiri, sementara Naruto memakan 3 onigiri. Ia tetap menyisakan 1 onigiri untuk Kyo.

"Aku sisakan 1 onigiri. Makan saja kalau lapar, kami pergi dulu ya ?" , ucap Naruto.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana ?" , Kyo menatap kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rasanya terlihat ketakutan dan kesedihan di mata nya.

"Bekerja. Kyo hati – hati ya, dirumah" , jawabku sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

Aku dan Naruto segera kembali ke tempat kerja kami. Diluar dugaan, pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan. Aku harus tersenyum dan membungkuk berkali – kali, rasanya pegal sekali harus tersenyum terus – menerus.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali" , aku segera membungkuk kepada pengunjung terakhir sebelum rumah makan tutup.

"Sasuke, Naruto, ini uang makan kalian. Gomen, tadi aku lupa memberikan nya" , Kankurou menyerahkan uang kepada kami.

"Arigato. Ayo pulang, Naruto" , aku merangkul. Sejujurnya aku ingin memanggil Naruto – kun, hanya saja akan mecurigakan bila memanggil seperti itu di depan banyak orang.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah, aku segera ke dapur dan memasak.

"Sasuke – kun, kamu masak apa ?", Naruto menghampiriku

"Ramen" , jawabku sambil merebus ramen dan Naruto (*), lalu menyiapkan kuah ramen. Aku memanggang tonkatsu.

"Ya sudah, aku panggil Kyo dulu ya", Naruto meninggalkanku.

Aku melanjutkan memasak, aku mengeluarkan 3 mangkuk, lalu memasukkan kuah ramen dan ramen, kemudian menghias ramen dengan Nori, Naruto (*) dan tonkatsu panggang.

Aku membawa 3 mangkuk ramen ke dalam nampan dan meletakkan di meja.

Naruto dan Kyo sudah duduk di meja makan. Aku dan Naruto mengambil semangkuk ramen, sementara Kyo diam saja.

"Ayo makan. " , aku meletakkan mangkuk ramen di hadapan Kyo.

"Aku ingin ke makam okaa – san " , Kyo menjawab dengan pelan.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto segera menepuk bahu Kyo, "Besok kita akan pergi kesana. Besok aku dan Sasuke mendapat libur, ayo kita jalan – jalan"

"Ya.. arigato. Itadakimasu", jawab Kyo.

Aku, Kyo dan Naruto segera memakan. Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan masakanku. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sasuke – kun, terima kasih telah memasak. Bolehkah aku jujur ?" , Naruto menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Katakan saja"

"Ramen mu hambar sekali. Apa kau lupa menaruh bumbu ?" , tanya Naruto.

Bumbu ? Astaga ! Hari ini aku sangat kacau..

"Aku lupa.." , jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa, kelihatan nya kau capek ya ? Istirahat saja" , ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak capek kok. Kau istirahat saja" , jawabku sambil meminum kuah ramen dengan sendok.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Biar aku saja yang membereskan ini. Tidur saja, Sasuke – kun" . Naruto menrangkul ku dan mengantar ku ke kamar.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke – kun" , Naruto memasang bed cover di atas tubuh ku dan mengecup kening ku.

"Tunggu, bukankah malam ini kau mau melakukan 'itu' ?" , tanya ku sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tidak, kita lakukan besok saja ya. Sekarang, kau tidur saja" , Naruto memelukku kemudian keluar kamar.

Ketika Naruto keluar, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku kacau. Aku binggung dengan semua ini. Naruto begitu lembut pada ku, namun aku mengecewakan nya. Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan Kyo. Mungkin, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan pada Naruto ingin memiliki ikatan dan memiliki anak.

* * *

**Note:**

**-Nori: Rumput Laut**

**-Narutomaki: Sejenis bakso ikan, ada spiral pink di tengah nya.**

**-Tonkatsu: daging babi**

* * *

**Gomen bwt update yg lama**

**Berhubung author lg ga ada ide & fokus sama fanfic yg lain (2 weeks with the star) author ga ada ide & jadilah fanfic super OOC**

**Seperti biasa, chapter ini kurang asem, di chapter ini author lebih berniat fokus ke masalah.**

**Di chapter selanjutnya lemon bakal dibuat lebih banyak dari chapter ini **

**Author mengharapkan review, kritik & saran ^ _ ^**

* * *

**Reply to review:**

* * *

** Guest: Sorry ya.. kalau ngerasa ga suka tolong jgn dibaca.. rasanya author jg udah nulis bakal ada YAOI & genre M juga di sinopsis. Tolong baca baik - baik sebelum comment. Thanks**

** Astro: masih agak lama nih.. mungkin di chapter 8 or 9**


	8. Chapter 8 : Closer to him

Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto untuk membangunkan nya, sebuah kebiasaan yang belakangan ini dimiliki nya.

"Ngghh.. Sasuke – kun" , Naruto bergumam sambil mengucek mata nya.

"Ayo bangun, Naruto – kun. Kita mau berlibur, kan ?"

"Ya, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, ya. Aku masih ngantuk" , Naruto kembali tidur.

"Ya sudah, aku bangunkan Kyo dulu ya." , Sasuke membiarkan Naruto tidur dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

* * *

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Kyo. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyo ! Ayo bangun !" , Sasuke berbicara dengan suara keras. Namun masih tidak ada jawaban

Setelah menunggu lebih dari 5 menit, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyo tertidur sambil duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggung ke tembok.

"Kyo ! Kenapa tertidur disini ?" , gumam Sasuke sambil menggendong kyo ke kasur.

Kyo langsung terbangun dan membelalakan mata, "Sasuke – san ?"

"Kenapa tertidur di lantai ? Kau bisa sakit, lho" , Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Kyo diatas kasur.

Kyo hanya diam dan kembali menutup mata untuk tidur.

"Ya sudah, 30 menit lagi aku akan membangunkan mu" , Sasuke keluar dari kamar Kyo dan berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

Sesampainya di dapur, Sasuke segera memasak nasi, dan membuat agedashi tofu untuk sarapan.

Sasuke sedang memotong tahu ketika tiba – tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasu – kun", Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Naruto – kun. Lepaskan aku, aku sedang memasak."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin memelukmu." , Naruto bermanja – manja dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu dong. Aku sulit untuk berjalan" , ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan Naruto dan memasukkan tofu serta bumbu – bumbu ke wajan.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan terus memasak, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tubuh Sasuke dan berjalan ke kamar Kyo.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Aku memasuki kamar Kyo dan mendapati Kyo sedang tertidur sambil menanggis.

Aku sedikit khawatir, ku pegang dahi nya. Dingin..

"Kyo ! Ayo bangun, Sasuke – nii sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" , aku mengguncang tubuh Kyo.

Kyo membuka mata nya dan menghapus air mata di pipi nya.

"Kau baik – baik saja ?" , tanya ku sambil duduk di samping Kyo. ''

"Mungkin..", jawab Kyo singkat.

Rasanya dia tidak baik – baik saja, aku ingin menanyakannya. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar." , aku memegang tangan Kyo.

* * *

Ketika aku keluar, aku melihat Sasuke sudah menyediakan makanan untuk kami di atas meja.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, rasanya lingkaran hitam di mata nya semakin tebal. Kurasa ia sangat capek & telah bekerja keras untuk merawat aku dan Kyo.

Ah.. aku jadi semakin mencintai nya, kurasa, aku akan membelikan cincin tunangan untuk nya setelah mendapat gaji pertama ku.

Aku segera duduk di samping Sasuke dan makan.

"Sasuke, masakanmu lezat sekali. Aku sangat suka masakan mu", ucapku.

"Oh. Arigato, aku senang kau menyukai nya" , Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Kyo hanya diam dan memakan sedikit tofu dan nasi.

"Ayo makan, Kyo. Nanti kau lapar" , ucapku sambil menepuk kepala Kyo.

Kyo menuruti ku dan makan lebih banyak. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Aku menghabiskan 2 mangkuk nasi dan beberapa potong tofu. Setelah selesai makan, aku membereskan piring dan mencuci nya. Aku memaksa Sasuke untuk mandi lebih dulu.

* * *

"Sasuke – kun " , panggil ku ketika aku sampai di dalam kamar.

"Hn ?"

Aku segera memeluk Sasuke dan berbisik, "Terima kasih ya atas segala kerja keras mu, aishiteru, Sasuke – kun"

"Aishiteru, Naruto – kun." , Sasuke segera menciumi bibir ku. Aku mencium bibir Sasuke, bibir tipis pink nya membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Ayo, aku ingin melakukan nya. Kau janji akan membiarkanku menikmati tubuh mu hari ini kan ? " , ucapku setengah memaksa Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang, Naruto. Kita berjanji mengajak Kyo ke pemakaman ibu nya kan ?" , Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku mengikuti Sasuke dan mandi bersama dengan nya.

**-Naruto's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke sebuah pemakaman, satu – satu nya pemakaman di Sunagakure, sambil memegang tangan Kyo.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak berniat membuka percakapan dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

Mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah makam yang masih baru, ia segera berjalan ke arah makam itu sambil memegang tangan Kyo. Ekspresi Kyo terlihat sangat hancur.

Naruto melihat sebuah makam bertuliskan

**Hitomi Abe**

"Kyo, apakah ini makam ibu mu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

Kyo hanya mengangguk. Detik berikut nya ia langsung menanggis meraung – raung sambil memeluk nisan ibu nya.

"Okaa – san ! Aku rindu okaa – san. Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri ?" , jerit Kyo sambil menanggis.

Hati Naruto terasa sedih. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut menitikkan air mata. Ternyata, masih ada orang yang bernasib lebih buruk. Naruto memang tidak memiliki orang tua ataupun sanak saudara, penduduk desa pun membenci nya. Tetapi setidaknya masih ada Sasuke yang mencintai nya. Sementara Kyo benar – benar sendirian.

"Kyo, jangan menanggis. Setidaknya aku akan menjagamu disini" , Sasuke segera mendekati Kyo dan memeluk nya.

Kyo membalas pelukan Sasuke dan terus menanggis di pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Kyo, Naruto senang melihat Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi lebih terbuka akan perasaannya terhadap orang lain.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto dan Kyo berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman dan menuju taman. Mereka berpapasan dengan Temari.

"Sasuke – san, Naruto – san, kalian kok berada disini ?" , ucap Temari.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berkata, "Ah itu, kami ingin pindah kemari."

"Oh ya ? Itachi – kun sebentar lagi juga akan pindah kesini lho. " , jawab Temari.

"Apa ? Itachi – nii sama sekali tidak bilang apa – apa padaku." , Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya ampun, mungkin dia ingin mengejutkan mu. Oh ya, bulan depan kami akan menikah. Kami akan mengadakan resepsi pernikahan di Konoha. Kalian datang, ya !" ,Temari tersenyum.

"Ya, kami pasti akan datang. Arigato, Temari – san " , Sasuke tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sopan. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kyo berjalan kembali ke taman.

"Kyo – chan, apakah keluarga mu itu ninja ?" , Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Ya, ibu ku mantan kunoichi, namun ia berhenti menjadi kunoichi setelah menikah. Sementara ayah ku juga ninja."

"Oh, kamu bisa ninjutsu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, orang tua ku tidak mengajarkan ninjutsu apapun padaku."

"Ok, Naruto – nii akan mengajarkan jutsu untukmu. Namanya sexy no jutsu ! Ayo kita berlatih di taman !"

"Naruto !" , Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, sementara Naruto mengacuhkan nya.

"Sexy no jutsu itu seperti apa ? Dan untuk apa guna nya ?" , Kyo bertanya dengan polos.

"Oh, nanti akan kutunjukkan jutsu nya. Guna nya untuk mengecoh musuh, tetapi hanya berlaku untuk musuh pria ya" , Naruto tersenyum.

"Kyo, jangan dengarkan Naruto. Dia itu menyesatkan " , Sasuke berkata kepada Kyo sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat. Jadi aku akan belajar jutsu apapun" , jawab Kyo.

Sasuke lemas mendengar ucapan Kyo, sementara Naruto tersenyum kegirangan.

* * *

Sesampai nya di taman, Naruto segera mencari tempat yang sepi dan menunjukkan Sexy no Jutsu. Sementara Sasuke manatap Naruto tanpa minat.

"Wah ! Sugoi !" ,Kyo terperangah.

"Nah, coba Kyo lakukan. Cara nya seperti ini" , Naruto menunjukkan kepada Kyo. Kyo mengikuti Naruto dan berhasil melakukan Sexy no Jutsu.

"Kyo hebat !" , Naruto mengusap rambut Kyo.

"Arigato telah mengajarkanku Naruto – nii ! Aku suka jutsu ini !"

"Ya, besok aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke akademi ninja di Sunagakure." , jawab Naruto.

"Arigato, Naruto – nii !" , Kyo tersenyum.

"Kyo – chan, kau mau makan cotton candy ? " , Naruto menunjuk toko yang menjual cotton candy.

"Mau !"

Kemudian Naruto menggandeng tangan Kyo dan mengajak nya ke toko.

"Kyo – chan, mau cotton candy rasa apa ?"

"Aku ingin melon"

"Oji – san, aku ingin 2 cotton candy ya. Aku mau satu strawberry & satu melon"

Paman penjaga toko penjual cotton candy segera membuatkan cotton candy dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto segera membayar nya dan memberikan satu kepada Kyo.

Kyo berjalan ke bangku taman sambil memakan cotton candy, sementara Naruto tidak memakannya. Ia segera duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun, mau cotton candy ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Ayolah.. aku ingin memakan ini bersama mu." , Naruto memelas.

"Ya sudah, satu gigitan saja ya" , Sasuke mengigit cotton candy bersamaan dengan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum sambil saling menatap.

"Cotton candy nya manis sekali, aku tidak tahan" , Sasuke segera memuntahkan cotton candy ke tong sampah di dekat bangkuyang mereka duduki.

"Tapi enak, lho.. cotton candy itu semanis cinta ku padamu" , Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

Pipi Sasuke langsung memerah, namun ia menutupi dengan berpura – pura bersikap cool.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Kyo terus berada di taman hingga sore. Kyo tertidur di bangku taman, akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Kyo.

* * *

Setiba nya di rumah, Sasuke dan Naruto memakan ramen instan. Mereka saling menyuapkan ramen dan kemudian mandi bersama.

**-Naruto's POV-**

"Sasuke – kun, aku menagih janji mu. Aku ingin menikmati tubuh mu sekarang juga" , ucapku.

"Ya, ayo sini."

Sasuke membuka 1 kancing baju nya. Tangan ku segera menyusup ke dalam baju nya dan meraba – raba dada nya.

Tidak puas, aku pun mencium bibir Sasuke dengan intens, aku bahkan berciuman menggunakan lidahku.

"Ngghh.." , Sasuke mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Aku terus mencium nya dengan nafsu yang semakin membara, Sasuke terlihat sesak napas. Aku melepaskan tubuh nya dan membuka pakaian nya. Aku menyandarkan kepala ku di dada bidang nya dan menjilati putting susu nya.

Aku juga menghisap putting susu nya dan mulai menjilati seluruh bagian atas tubuh nya.

"Sasuke – kun, buka kan pakaian ku"

Sasuke membuka pakaian ku hingga kini aku telanjang. Aku pun membuka celana nya.

Aku berbaring di atas tubuh nya di bath tub dan memeluk nya serta kembali mencium nya. Ia balas menciumku.

Aku menciumi seluruh tubuh nya, mulai dari dada, putting susu, hingga paha dan terakhir alat kelamin.

**-Naruto's POV end-**

Alat kelamin Sasuke sedikit menegang, Naruto segera merangsang nya dengan gerakan jari dan tangan.

Naruto segera menghisap sperma Sasuke ketika alat kelamin Sasuke ereksi sepenuhnya. Naruto terus menghisap hingga alat kelamin Sasuke mengendur kembali.

Kini, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan Naruto berbaring di atas tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menjilat seluruh punggung Sasuke, lalu menjilat bokong Sasuke. Naruto mengigit bokong Sasuke.

"Ngghhh.." , Sasuke mengerang.

"Sakit ya ?" , Naruto mengelus bokong Sasuke.

"Tidak, Naruto – kun. Lanjutkan saja"

Naruto mengambil lubricant dan memakaikan nya di anus Sasuke dan segera memasukkan penis nya.

Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh nya maju mundur, Sasuke tertawa penuh kenikmatan.

"Naruto, ayo terus. Lakukan lagi."

"Naruto semakin berhasrat, ia bahkan menghisap leher Sasuke. Sasuke mulai kembali bergairah. Alat kelamin nya kembali ereksi.

"Naruto, sudah cukup. Ayo kita bertukar" ,ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera bangun dari bathtub dan bertukar tempat, kini Naruto dibawah, sementara Sasuke diatas.

Sasuke 'menyerang' terus menerus. Ia menyuruh Naruto menghisap penis nya kembali, sementara ia sendiri menghisap penis Naruto.

Setelah selesai menghisap sperma, Sasuke bahkan mengigit paha Naruto dan mencium nya. Ia menjlat – jilat penis Naruto.

"Sasu – kun, kau benar – benar liar, ya."

"Iya, aku memang liar dan akan selalu liar" , balas Sasuke sambil menghentikan jilatan nya sejenak.

Sasuke kembali menjilat penis Naruto, lalu naik hingga ke area pubis dan mencium nya.

Naruto mulai merasa lelah dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka, namun Sasuke masih tetap bergairah,

Sex mereka diakhiri dengan pelukan lembut dan mereka segera bangkit dari bath tub dan membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke – kun, kurasa malah kau yang lebih menikmati tubuhku"

"Kau kurang puas ? Ayo lakukan lagi."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sangat cukup."

Sasuke mengambil sabun dan shampoo mint, kemudian mulai membersihkan rambut nya dan seluruh tubuh nya.

"Sasuke – kun, aku selalu menyukai aroma tubuhmu"

"Pun diriku"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Kemudian ia menyalakan shower dan membersihkan diri nya sendiri. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengusap seluruh tubuh Naruto yang sudah disabuni dengan lembut.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan dibawah pancuran shower.

"Naruto – kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu" , bisik Sasuke dibawah pancuran shower.

"Aku juga, kumohon, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Aku benar – benar khawatir padamu" , bisik Naruto dengan lirih.

"Tidak apa, kita harus saling melindungi, Naruto – kun. Kau selalu melindungiku. Kini aku juga harus melindungimu" ,bisik Sasuke.

"Jangan, aku harus melindungi mu. Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu, Sasuke – kun"

"Aku juga tak sanggup untuk kehilangan dirimu. Kau membuat hidupku sempurna, Naruto – kun "

"Sasuke – kun, terima kasih untuk segala nya." , Naruto mengecup kembali bibir Sasuke.

* * *

Selesai mandi, Naruto dan Sasuke segera berbaring di atas kasur. Naruto segera menyelimuti Sasuke yang sudah tertidur dengan bedcover. Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri memeluk Sasuke dan mulai tertidur.

Naruto merasa semakin aman dan nyaman bersama Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk erat Naruto.

Sasuke semakin merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Perlahan, mereka berdua menutup mata dan benar – benar tertidur dalam posisi tetap berpelukan sepanjang malam.

* * *

**Gomen klo alur nya cepet bgt & agak aneh.**

**Author lagi bener - bener ga ada ide untuk fanfict ini.**

**Oh ya, fanfict ini bakal tamat di chapter 9.**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfict ini & ngasih review ya**

* * *

Reply to review:

* * *

Astro: Thanks bwt dukungan nya. Kyo kira - kira umur 10 thn gitu. Iya, bisa jadi ninja kok. Mereka semua bisa deket di chapter selanjut nya, chapter terakhir


	9. Chapter 9 : Be his fiance

Kini sudah sebulan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kyo tinggal bersama, kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjadi penduduk Sunagakure. Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja mendapat gaji pertama nya hasil bekerja. Naruto berniat membelikan sebuah cincin sederhana hasil kerja nya diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Naruto pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan Sunagakure, Ia memasuki toko dengan hati berdebar – debar.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" , ucap seorang pramuniaga dengan ramah.

"Saya ingin membeli cincin."

"Oh, ingin membeli cincin pria ? Ini model yang kami rekomendasikan" , pramuniaga mengeluarkan sebuah cincin pria yang bertabur emas dan sedikit berlian.

"Saya ingin membeli 2 untuk teman ku. Berapa harga nya ?"

"Totalnya 350.000 ryo.", jawab si pramuniaga sambil tersenyum.

Naruto melihat dompet nya. Ia hanya memiliki 325.000 ryo, itupun digabung dengan gaji nya, sisa uang tabungan yang dibawanya dari Konoha dan uang kerja sambilan yang dilakukan nya 2x seminggu ketika restaurant libur.

"Maaf, aku ingin mencari cincin lain saja. Aku hanya memiliki 325.000 ryo." , Naruto berbicara dengan nada pelan. Kekecewaan tersirat dari wajah nya.

'Gomen, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu' , batin Naruto.

Pemilik toko berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan pramuniaga.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" , tanya si pemilik toko.

"Oh tidak, pria ini ingin membeli cincin itu" , sang pramuniaga menunjukkan cincin yang diinginkan Naruto. "Ia ingin membeli 2, tapi uang nya kurang, sehingga meminta saya merekomendasikan cincin yang lebih murah"

"Kau bisa memiliki cincin ini, kau membeli 2, jadi aku memberikan diskon 25.000 ryo" , jawab si pemilik toko.

"Arigato, oji – san" , Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Oh ya, kami juga bisa memperbesar atau memperkecil ukuran cincin. Maukah kau merubah ukuran nya ?"

Naruto mencoba kedua cincin, kedua nya pas untuk nya. Tetapi, jari Sasuke sedikit lebih kecil dari jari nya.

"Saya ingin memperkecil cincin ini, ini sedikit terlalu besar" , Naruto menyerahkan sebuah cincin.

"Berapa ukuran yang kau inginkan ?" , si paman pemilik toko mengeluarkan chart ukuran cincin.

"Mungkin ukuran jari nya 15", jawab Naruto.

"15 ? Apa kau yakin ? Jarang sekali pria memiliki jari sekecil itu." , jawab si paman pemilik toko.

Naruto sedikit menyesal, harusnya ia mengajak Sasuke kesini. Tetapi ia berniat membuat surprise.

"Oh, kalau begitu mungkin 16." ,jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, oh ya apakah kau ingin mengukir tulisan di cincin ini ? Tenang saja, ini semua gratis" , ucap si pemilik toko, seolah megetahui kekhawatiran Naruto.

"Ya, tolong ukir nama Naruto Uzumaki di cincin berukuran 16 dan nama Sasuke Uchiha di cincin ukuran 17" , jawab Naruto.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, paman pemilik toko kembali membawakan cincin beserta kotak nya, Naruto segera menyerahkan uang nya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke sama sekali. Ia mencari Sasuke di kamar mereka, tetapi tidak menemukan nya.

Naruto memasuki kamar Kyo dan mendapati Sasuke sedang asik mengobrol bersama Kyo.

"Sasuke – kun !"

"Oh Naruto, kau sudah pulang ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku mencarimu. Kukira kau tidak ada di rumah"

"Gomen, aku sedang di kamar Kyo. Oh ya, kau belum mempersiapkan barang ? Kita akan berangkat ke Konoha" , jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku lupa !", Naruto menepuk jidat nya. "Aku rapikan barang dulu ya"

Naruto segera mengambil ransel dan mengambil pakaian nya dan memasukan ke dalam ransel. Ia memasukkan cincin yang dibelinya ke dalam tas.

"Sasuke ! Ayo berangkat" , Naruto masuk ke kamar Kyo dan merangkul Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat. ", Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan menggandeng Kyo.

* * *

Sesampai nya di Konoha, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Uchiha Mansion. Untunglah jalan sedang sepi, sehingga mereka tidak perlu bertemu dengan penduduk Konoha.

"Tadaima !" , ucap Sasuke dengan pelan ketika sampai di gerbang rumah nya.

"Sasuke ! Okaeri ! Ayo masuk !" , teriak Mikoto dari dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah, ia mendapati Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Mikoto segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, "Apa kabar, okaa – san sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku baik – baik saja. Aku juga merindukan okaa – san ", Sasuke membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Sasuke, maafkan otou – san, ya. Otou – san sangat merindukanmu" , nada suara Fugaku datar, namun ekspresi nya menunjukkan kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

Mikoto segera melepaskan pelukan nya dan membiarkan Fugaku memeluk Sasuke.

"Otou – san, aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku" , bisik Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Tidak, maafkan otou – san yang bersikap terlalu keras padamu.", Fugaku menepuk – nepuk bahu Sasuke. Fugaku melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau ini kekasih Sasuke kan ? Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Itachi." , tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Naruto.

"Umm.. iya, gomen, oji – san " , Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam – dalam.

"Tidak apa – apa, kami sudah merestui hubungan kalian. Aku berharap kalian berbahagia selamanya. Tolong jaga, Sasuke ya", Fugaku tersenyum.

"Otou – san ? Kau serius ? Arigato !" , Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Fugaku.

"Naruto, mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku otou – san. " , ucap Fugaku.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku okaa – san " , Mikoto tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto.

Sementara itu Itachi sejak tadi mengobrol dengan Kyo sambil tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Itachi memang sangat menyukai anak – anak sejak dulu. Ia bahkan merawat dan menjaga Sasuke sejak bayi ketika orang tua nya tidak ada.

"Sasuke – chan, itu siapa ?" , Mikoto menatap Kyo.

"Oh itu, dia anak adopsi ku."

"Kau sanggup merawat nya ? Atau butuh bantuan kami untuk merawatnya ?" , Mikoto menawarkan bantuan.

"Ya, aku dan Naruto sudah berkomitmen untuk merawatnya." , Sasuke tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kau sekarang menjadi lebih dewasa." , Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa mengadopsi nya ?"

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket dengan nya. Ia tersesat. Ketika aku mengantar nya pulang, ayah nya tidak menginginkan nya. Lalu ibu nya menyuruh ku menjaga nya dan bunuh diri" , jawab Sasuke berbicara dengan suara pelan, berharap Kyo tidak mendengarnya.

"Benarkah ? Kasihan sekali. Oh ya, malam ini kau menginap saja disini. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu.", ucap Mikoto.

"Ya, arigato."

Itachi menggandeng Kyo dan berjalan ke arah Fugaku.

"Otou – san, biar Kyo tidur di kamarku saja, malam ini", ucap Itachi.

"Oh, kau ingin latihan menjadi ayah, Itachi nii ?", ucap Sasuke

"Tentu saja. Aku juga menyukai anak – anak." , Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Ayo makan, okaa – san sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian" , Mikoto tersenyum.

Semua nya kini sudah berada di ruang makan. Di meja terhidang 6 jenis makanan, yaitu Chicken teriyaki, Sukiyaki, Tempura, Agedashi Tofu, omelet gulung dan sup misoshiru.

Selain itu tersedia ocha hangat dan mocha ice cream serta castella sebagai dessert.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap mereka semua.

"Enak sekali ! Aku tidak pernah makan masakan rumah bersama keluarga seperti ini" , ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau kan selalu makan bersama ku dan Kyo" , jawab Sasuke.

"Masakan okaa – san selalu enak, selalu membuatku kangen" , Sasuke mengambil sepotong ebi tempura.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak kangen dengan masakanku nih ?" , ledek Itachi.

"Tidak tuh" , Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

Itachi cemberut dan melanjutkan makan.

* * *

Selesai makan, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar yang disediakan, sementara Itachi mengajak Kyo ke kamar nya dan tidur.

"Besok Itachi – nii akan menikah. Aku penasaran melihatnya menjadi pengantin" , ucap Sasuke sambil berbaring di atas futon.

"Ya, aku juga. Oyasumi ! " , ucap Naruto sambil menutup mata.

"Oyasumi"

* * *

Keesokan hari nya, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mandi dan mengenakan yukata serta geta. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah hall yang dapat disewa untuk acara – acara seperti pernikahan, ulang tahun, dll.

Naruto membawa serta cincin yang sudah dibeli nya, ia berniat melamar Sasuke untuk menjadi tunangan nya.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan memasuki hall. Pesta pernikahan sudah dimulai. Itachi dan Temari memakai yukata untuk pernikahan. Temari terlihat sangat cantik, begitu pula dengan Itachi yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Naruto berjalan mengambil makanan yang disediakan, ketika menganti ia bertemu dengan Neji.

'Hey Naruto ! Lama tidak bertemu. Kau kemana saja ?", sapa Neji.

"Aku pindah ke Sunagakure sekarang" , Naruto tersenyum.

"Oh ya, sayang sekali. Kapan kau kembali ke Sunagakure ?", tanya Neji.

"Mungkin 3 hari lagi. "

"Cepat sekali, besok bermainlah ke rumah ku. Kami semua merindukanmu, Naruto" ucap Neji dengan sedikit sedih.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua, Neji" , Naruto segera memeluk Neji.

"Oh ya, aku pasti akan ke rumah mu besok, aku pergi dulu ya", Naruto meninggalkan Neji sambil memegang piring berisi makanan.

Ia menemukan Sasuke sedang mengobrol bersama Sakura dan memegang makanan.

"Sakura !" , panggil Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto. Apa kabar ?" , sapa Sakura.

"Baik – baik saja. Kamu ?"

"Aku sangat baik. Oh ya, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Deidara lho." , Sakura tersenyum sambil melirik Deidara yang sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi.

"Deidara ? Serius ? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka" , Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ya, serius lah. Oh ya, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Sasuke" , Sakura bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ya, arigato. Semoga kau langgeng dengan Deidara, ya." , jawab Naruto.

"Jaa.." , Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto serta menghampiri Deidara.

Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke dan tiba – tiba menyuapi Sasuke.

"Naruto – kun ?" , Sasuke kaget.

"Aku akan menyuapimu, Sasuke – kun" , Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan menyuapimu, ayo kita makan bersama – sama" , ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Selesai makan, Naruto dan Sasuke meletakkan piring ke sebuah meja kosong.

'Sasuke – kun, ayo kita pergi ke taman dibelakang hall ini. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" , ucap Naruto.

"Berikan saja disini sekarang"

"Tidak ah, aku malu." , Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Naruto segera berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin yang dibeli nya untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi tunangan ku selamanya ?", ucap Naruto.

Pipi Sasuke memerah, ia langsung berkata, "Ya, aku bersedia"

"Benarkah ? Arigato, Sasuke – kun. Arigato" , Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menitikkan air mata.

Tiba – tiba terdengan banyak teriakan dengan keras dan tepuk tangan, "Selamat, Sasuke dan Naruto !"

Sasuke dan Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan dan memandang ke sekeliling, ia melihat seluruh tamu undangan berada di sekitar nya, termasuk Itachi dan Temari.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera menunduk malu – malu.

"Ayo, cium saja dia !" , teriak Tsunade dari kerumunan tamu.

"Ya benar, ayo cium saja. Berikan juga cincin nya !" , teriak Temari. Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto segera berlutut dan memegang tangan Sasuke, Naruto memasangkan cincin ke jari Sasuke. Naruto menyerahkan kotak yang satu nya lagi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera memakaikan cincin ke jari Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri dan berteriak, " Aishiteru, Sasuke – kun !"

Sasuke balas berteriak, "Aishiteru, Naruto – kun !"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sasuke dan dimeriahi dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh tamu.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke " , ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"Ya, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto"

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Finally fanfic ini selesai.. Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfic ini & udah ngedukung + ngasih review**

**Gomen kalau ending nya jelek & mengecawakan**

* * *

Reply to review:

* * *

Rotten : Iyah, gomen.. aku kira biar ga nge - bt in harus ada lemon setiap chapter _


End file.
